


【Jayjokes】An End and a Beginning.

by AIGRET, DavyBrett



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: Arkham - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Breastfeeding, Dark Jason, Imprisonment, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Joker (DCU), Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-09 21:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AIGRET/pseuds/AIGRET, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavyBrett/pseuds/DavyBrett
Summary: 一场起于复仇的强暴。





	1. Chapter 1

命运总是很有趣。就像经过哥谭市最阴暗的巷道，每个人像无头苍蝇在蛛网般的小路间穿行，在奔波中无果地寻找正确的方向，偶尔我们以为已经看见了出口隐隐约约的灯光，最终都会面对同一个残酷的真相——

——我们不过是回到了同一个地方。

杰森·托德知道这种感觉。

他撩开门前厚重的幕布，经年累月无人触摸的地方掀起纷纷扬扬的尘埃。墙上的木板写着漂亮的花体字——罪犯病房——下面的箭头指引向与阿卡姆曾经的光鲜外表截然不同的另一个世界，黑暗、肮脏、血迹斑斑。

他打开手电筒走下狭窄的台阶，军靴踩上石板在黑暗中发出沉重的回响。他不怕吵醒这座早已荒芜的精神病院，更不怕吵醒此刻其中唯一的囚徒。相反，他求之不得。

事实就是，如果你穿过最深的人间炼狱，直视过死亡的深渊，你永远也无法逃离它的阴影。当你与恶魔搏斗，以为你将它踏在脚下，到头来——

——你才是那个最大的恶魔。

杰森·托德从来没有掩盖过他的本性。小丑的撬棍打在身上很疼，从脏器倒流上来的血液会堵住他的喉咙和鼻腔，但他仍然会在心里默数，发誓终有一天要将这些痛苦统统还给对方。前六个月他希望能够一枪结束小丑罪恶的生命，后六个月他希望小丑承受跟他一样的折磨。但当一次偶然的机会来临，杰森发现哥谭的犯罪小丑王子竟然不过是个企图用疯狂抗拒本能的omega时，火车就开始偏离原来的轨道。他用了整整一年肖想小丑，把他压在身下，操开他的生殖腔，给他打上alpha永久的烙印，让他求生不得求死不能。

所以，他花了整整五年，又回到了同一个地方。只是这次被绑在椅子上的是那只丑角。

杰森打开地下室唯一的灯，昏黄的灯光像舞台上的聚光灯一样集中在表演者身上。紫色的小丑低着头，面部掩藏在一片阴影中。

“醒醒，clown。”杰森拍了拍他的脸。

小丑眨了眨眼睛，抬起头来。他早就醒了，而且默不作声地观察了周围的环境。得到的结论是，有个疯子捉到自己之后没有直接杀了自己，而是大费周章的把他绑架到了老家，阿卡姆。

恨他的人很多，想杀了他的人也不少，但是能做到成功绑架他，并且不顾及这么做所带来的后果的人，他暂时还没有想到。这样闲的没事干的人，当然不会是他的犯罪朋友们。他们没有人愿意承受绑架他的后果，不说他的报复，蝙蝠侠都会找上他们。如果是他的仇人，他应该早已死去。这个人既然能成功，就说明足够了解他。他不会不知道，就这样突然的带走自己，会造成哥谭地下世界的动荡，帮派交战，争强地盘，无数的死伤……这些，这个人通通不在乎。他足够冷酷，为了达到目的不择手段，不在乎其他人的死活。所以这不可能是蝙蝠侠做出来的事情。

“我认识你吗？”小丑好奇地开口，歪着脑袋，轻松的样子并不像一个被绑架的俘虏。他离得很近，近得他能够闻到对方身上的Alpha味道。一个年轻强壮的健康男性Alpha。他在脑子里补充道。他看着那个红色的头盔，“你盯着我的样子，像是我欠了你很多钱一样。哈！”

“哦，当然认识了，我们可以说是朝夕相处呢。”在他无数个最深沉最黑暗的梦境里。杰森抓住小丑的头发迫使他仰起头，让灯光映亮苍白的脸和溢满酸绿色毒液的眼睛。他曾经把这些动作在梦里重复了一遍又一遍。

他转过身，开始摆弄那台从地下室角落拖出来的机器，把它放到三角架上，固定在一个合适的、漂亮的角度。他知道从哪里能拍出最清晰最残忍的画面，因为他被迫盯着这台相机看过好几天。

“所以……你大费周章，就只是为了捉住我这只可怜的小丑拍艳照？你可以直接问我的嘛！我又不会拒绝你，哈，早知道我就应该穿上我那套蕾丝内衣……”小丑乐不可支地看着那个男人调试摄像机，“哦，他们还说是我疯了！”他在椅子上扭来扭去，没用的，他试过了，绑得很紧，没办法解开。但他只能通过挣扎的动作发泄一点体内蓄积的……不安？

不安。他太清楚精虫上脑的Alpha能够做出什么，虽然他总可以在事后杀了他，但……不知道为何，小丑有一种直觉，自己要想杀死这个Alpha恐怕不那么容易。

杰森打开相机的摄影模式，对那只小丑扯开一个微笑：“让我们开始吧。你有什么要告诉我这位好先生的吗？”

“当然有，”小丑冲他咧嘴，“听好了，小南瓜。我喜欢后背位，把我拍得好看点，在屁股上多打点光！还有，如果你敢标记我，把你的精液射在我肚子里，或者用牙咬了我……我就会杀了你，把你那个Alpha老二剁下来，切成一片一片的，烤到七分熟，然后喂给我的宝贝们吃。”

“这些都不足以让你想起我是谁吗？”杰森带笑的语气开始变得低沉，最后转为喉咙间挤出的咆哮：“嗯？告诉我！你这个婊子！”

他捏住小丑的喉咙，冰冷的指甲攥紧，金属制品在他白皙的脖颈上留下深深的红痕，几乎把可怜的小丑整个从椅子中提起来，这不会杀死他，但绝对会让他足够痛苦。“那这样呢？告诉我，你恨谁？”

「……蝙蝠侠。」

「棒极了，你当然恨他。」

杰森没有给小丑回答的机会，他将红头罩一把扯了下来丢在地上，露出燃烧着幽蓝火焰的眼睛，和眼角下永久的J字疤痕。他一字一句地低吼道：“你恨杰森·托德。今天之后的每一天，我都会把这个名字一遍一遍刻进你的身体里，你永远别想逃开我。”

小丑漂亮的定制西服被撕拉一声粉碎，苍白的身体暴露出来。

小丑王子还真是没想起来，他睡过的Alpha不是根本不知道他真实身份的一夜情人，就是认得清身份知道自己只是根人肉按摩棒的手下。他可不觉得自己是人见人爱的小宝贝值得一个一面之缘的Alpha如此念念不忘。

“哈——”气管被卡住，窒息感阻止不住他大笑的动作。他也有欠情债的一天！Batsy知道会不会吃醋哦？他感受到的疼痛比窒息感更强烈，全部重量集中在最脆弱的脖颈上，是个人都会觉得生命受到了威胁的。小丑不怕死，但他怕死在别人手上。他眼睛一眨不眨地盯着那个红头盔。

蝙蝠侠。蝙，蝠……

杰森猛地松开手，他被粗暴地扔了下去，椅子发出一声悲鸣。他被磕得浑身都痛。

杰森，杰森？小小鸟？哦，他想起来了！小丑看着那个自己亲手刻下的J，体会到一种类似母爱的感情。骄傲混杂着恼怒。看呀，他制造出来的小怪物都长这么大了，都敢来绑架妈咪了！

“口气不小呀，小杰杰。”小丑不为所动，尽管看起来离被强奸也差不了多少，他的皮肤已经在冰冷的室温下起了鸡皮疙瘩。“怎么，想要操了你的小妈咪挑衅蝙蝠爸爸吗？还是说你对仇人都这么干？啧，要我说，你应该感谢我才对！如果不是我，你现在还是那只不合群的小知更鸟，是他手下的小士兵，是我成全了你！”

“对，你重塑了我。”杰森的手指从那张苍白的脸滑到柔软的喉结，他看起来那么纤细，那么易碎，就像他的命都由他掌握。“你脸上也应该刻一个J，这样我们才相配。”他的语气慢慢变沉，“……在我标记你之后。”

他把小丑翻了个身。小丑刚才说过他喜欢后背位吗？刚好，他也喜欢。他捏紧omega细长的双腿向两边扯开，力度大到几乎能听见骨头的悲鸣。缺乏锻炼的身体在镜头下微微起伏，圆润紧窄的臀部在杰森手里揉捏着，他相信那会留下淤青。他早就注意到小丑有一个相当完美的屁股，每次他在他面前转身弯腰时——通常是为了找出更残忍的刑具，他就死死盯着那里，幻想着把他推翻在地板上，从背后握住他纤细的腰，狠狠操进两片饱满的臀部之间。现在他在盔甲里勃起得发疼。

然后是夹在中间嫣红的雌穴——显然可怜的小丑还没爬上蝙蝠侠的床——紧紧闭合着，抗拒alpha的审视。当然了，就算omega再怎么淫荡也不可能在这种情况下产生欲望。他拿出兜里备用的一次性针管——充满了淡蓝色的液体——在小丑面前晃了晃：“知道这是什么吗？备用的强制发情剂。不过，”他随手把针筒捏碎——只为了看他绝望的表情——液体顺着他的手指流了下来，“我更想看你痛苦。”

小丑厌恶地把头扭向一边，但却躲不开触碰自己的手指。为什么！强奸一个毫无还手之力的omega会给他这么大的成就感吗？甚至比得上对蝙蝠侠的恨？自己说的很清楚，他对杰森所做的一切都是因为他插在了自己和蝙蝠之间。他并不知晓Alpha的执念，也无法想象。“别做梦了，小鸟崽！我是你蝙蝠爹地的，他都没告诉过你吗？”Joker最后进行虚张声势的威慑企图，不安感在增加。他可能逃不掉，他可能——

“啊！”小丑痛哼了一声，本能地想要合拢双腿但却被生扯得无法动弹。他头一回体会到了恐慌的滋味，没法再欺骗自己了。这个Alpha要操自己，标记自己。而自己无法拒绝。他的恐惧从每一个毛孔飘出，混合在信息素中人尽皆知。

“不……放开我！你——你不在乎蝙蝠侠了吗？你的小鸟兄弟们！他们知道你操了我会怎么想？”绝望的omega慌不择路把所有能够让杰森停顿思考的筹码全都抛出来，虽然他也知道那影响到他的可能性微乎其微。杰森既然已经走到了这一步就不会再后退，可是……可是他不能，他不能就这样被标记！他是蝙蝠的啊！他有一天要被蝙蝠标记，要给他生一窝小蝙蝠，他不能就这样给一只气昏头的小鸟崽糟蹋了！“想想你自己！你，哈，你刚多大，二十出头，嗯？你就心甘情愿把一生耗在我这个杀人疯子身上？世界上还有那么多人，男孩女孩，等你遇到一个你爱的人，你却已经和我有了解不开的关系，那时候你怎么办？求……求你，”小丑咬着牙，终于痛苦地吐出这个字眼，“求你！别标记我！你可以操我，揍我……怎么都行，只要别标记我……”

他恍惚地看着红头罩捏碎了那瓶蓝色的药，眼中没有丝毫的波动。这对他来说没有区别。既然都是强奸他是否享受又有什么不同？只要他标记自己的目的不变……“我会杀了你！”他恶狠狠地嚎叫仿佛逼到角落里的受伤的兽，“如果你标记我我只能杀了你。我不在乎蝙蝠会怎么做，我不会栓死在你身上！别逼我。”

“蝙蝠侠？你在期待什么？你以为他会救你，给你打上标记吗？”杰森恶狠狠地盯着小丑，欣赏他脸上漂亮的绝望，“他把我留在那里等死！你以为你跟我在他眼里有什么不同？”

“不！他会救我，他总会来救我！”小丑情绪激动地反驳，“他会在那里，他会阻止我坠落……”

小丑的话就像在他心里点了一把火焰，怒火和欲望交织，迅速冲昏了杰森的头脑，他几乎想都没想直接用性器贯穿了omega的穴口，未经扩张的雌穴夹得他炽热的阴茎生疼，但小丑会比他痛苦一百倍。杰森的动作停了一下，从喉咙里发出一声低喘，然后掐住小丑的腰，一下将阴茎完全捅了进去，直直顶在最深处的生殖腔上。穴口完全撕裂，鲜血的铁锈味开始弥漫。他弯下腰，一只手扯住他的头发逼他仰起头，说：“还有，永远别试图激怒我，clown。”

“操……操你的。”小丑因为巨疼哀鸣着。他在性爱上并没吃过什么苦头，发情期自不必说，即使是平时那些日子他也都事先得到了充分的润滑和扩张。这样粗暴而突然的闯入还是第一次，脆弱的肌肉环就这样被庞然大物撕裂，小丑疼得失去了血色——倒不是说他平时脸上有不同的颜色，而是连最微弱的一点证明活气的红晕也不见了。他的脑子里只有疼一个字。Alpha的信息素包裹了他，让他作呕，无法呼吸，他不怕疼痛，但是作为疯小丑，而不是omega，一旦他失去足够多的意识，他就和每个陷入alpha掌控的婊子没什么区别。小丑已经体察到了自己的变化，他在下意识的想要配合对方，屈服。他呜咽着，本能放松了身子想要获得一些垂怜。他痛恨这样的自己。

杰森那句话就像一个预警，粗长的性器借着血液的润滑开始又快又重地抽插，每一次都一定要狠狠戳在柔软娇嫩的生殖腔上，拔出来时湿黏的液体顺着他的腿根一直滑落到脚腕，鲜红的颜色在苍白的皮肤上像雪地上的梅花。omega夹紧的穴肉湿热紧窄，几乎能把每一个alpha逼疯。生理上的快感强烈到可怕，但更多的是心理上的快感。征服一只疯狂的小丑，让曾经高高在上的施暴者雌伏？这是他一直以来的黑暗梦境，但还不够，远远不够，杰森要彻底打碎小丑，就像他对他做的那样，再把他拼成属于自己的形状。他想要跟蝙蝠侠结合？做梦。

“知道吗？我也不在乎蝙蝠侠会怎么做，因为我会杀了他，彻底标记你，让你怀上我的孩子。”

“不，不……”小丑呜咽着带着哭腔，他都已经不知道自己在拒绝的到底是什么，是对方的强暴还是他说出的话。蝙蝠不会死的。他也不会被这只疯鸟标记。他不能怀上对方的孩子不然蝙蝠再也不会接受他了。这一切都是错的！他几乎想要尖叫，但没有足够的力气这么做，刚刚蓄积一点氧气就被杰森的挺动泄了气。只有疼痛，他的每一个细胞都尖叫着疼，他感觉得到自己的血留在皮肤上温热的感觉，流的不紧不慢，他有种自己会这样一点点流干身体里每一滴血的错觉。他要死了。

“Bats……Batsy！”惊慌失措的小丑不明智地开了口，呼唤着一个并不在场的人，他知道说出这个名字会给自己带来更大的麻烦，但是他无法自控。蝙蝠侠。蝙蝠侠从来都会救他。绝望之间他似乎体会到了当年那个小男孩的感觉，恍惚间他看到那个遍体鳞伤的男孩蜷缩在地板上，他是否也是这样呼唤的？他是否也祈祷着，期盼着蝙蝠侠来救他？眼泪从小丑的绿眼睛里流出来。杰森要让他明白的原来是这个。他要自己也体验一次当时他的感觉。当时蝙蝠没能救下他，现在也救不了自己。但他还是固执地一遍遍呼唤蝙蝠的名字。也许，也许呢。也许蝙蝠会在下一秒就出现……

杰森知道他在期待什么。他的手指在小丑的腰上越掐越紧，划痕隐隐渗出血丝，插入的动作变得更加粗暴。他恨他。更恨他即使疼痛害怕到了极致也只会去求那只永远不会看他一眼的蝙蝠。他从牙缝里挤出残忍的词语，让它们刺穿抽泣的小丑：“再叫大声点。在蝙蝠侠死之前我会把录像带寄给他的，让他看看他的宿敌被别人操的时候叫声有多婉转动听。”

小丑双眼无神地由着他使用自己，他叫了那么多次，蝙蝠没来。蝙蝠不要他了吗？他哪里做得不够好，蝙蝠不要自己了……更多眼泪顺着他的眼角往外流，小丑本人却像个失去了生机的瓷娃娃，没了抵抗和挣扎的意思。

杰森听着小丑哭喊的声音变得嘶哑，就好像生气慢慢从他身上像薄雾一样散开。他不能死，就算是变成任他操干的玩具也不行，他的命是他的，他的，任他处置，随他摆布。

他强硬地掰开小丑的嘴，把沾满发情剂的手指塞进去，唾液和淡蓝色的液体混合着滑下omega的嘴角：“舔。”他命令道。

小丑眼睛闪过一抹光。咬断他的手指！让他体会疼痛！但是，但是那又能怎么样呢？那会激怒杰森，会带来更多惩罚……他的身子哆嗦了一下，omega本性尖叫着不许他那么做。不要惩罚。疼。服从alpha，乖乖的，才能安全。他得乖乖的……这样，才能更早有机会逃走。那一抹光又悄然从小丑眼里消失，他仿佛已被驯化成功，吮吸着杰森的手指，嘴里尝到肌肤和药的化学苦味。强制……发情剂。为什么？他想要自己完全失去理智，把任人宰割的丑态暴露在他面前吗？是自己的身子，他操着不够舒服吗？

他克制着自己，犹豫再三，也没有咬下去，尖牙仿佛无害，偶尔滑过手指的皮肤，柔软的舌头灵活地将alpha的手指舔得干干净净，喉结上下滑动，药品被他咽下肚。犯罪小丑王子对别人狠，对自己一样狠。既然下决心要扮演绝望之下屈服的小可怜他就会不遗余力。那双绿眼睛不再锐利，眨动几下后就变得混沌而平和，像是食草动物的眼。

小丑的舌头舔过指尖时，杰森的喘息声骤然粗重，很难想象尖牙利嘴的小丑还有如此绵软的一面，就像坚硬蚌壳撬开之后暴露在外的嫩肉，为他露出的弱点。他看着他失去血色的皮肤再度烧起晕红，一直在流血的穴口也开始艰难地主动吞吃着巨大的阴茎，为了方便alpha的进入还渗出了润滑的淫液。

过激的愤怒开始消退，他奖励般地抚摸着小丑的头发，他早就发现绿色的卷发格外细软，也许是因为化学澡的作用。他知道一顿操不可能让这只小丑乖乖就范，就像他知道每次小丑突然温柔地对待他都是为了接下来更残忍的折磨，但他们还有很长的独处时间，他不介意给他一点甜头。

杰森握住小丑嫩红色的性器，它显然没能从粗暴的性爱中获得快感，软趴趴地垂着，但在发情剂的作用下已经开始有了反应。他揉捏着他的龟头，擦去渗出的液体抹在他的腿上，摩擦到红肿的腿根湿得一塌糊涂。他抽插的动作开始不那么粗暴，每一次都缓慢而坚定地插到最深处，顶端在紧闭的生殖腔口磨蹭试图插入，他知道这会让omega爽到打颤。

药剂的作用开始发挥，小丑觉得体温从身体内部开始升高，他对Alpha的气息更敏感，对身体上的刺激也有了更积极的回应。大概还是有些好处的，现在不管他是否愿意，只感受得到疼痛的内壁也开始分泌粘液，想要从摩擦中剖析出任何一点能够利用的快感了。小丑在杰森的手指抚上自己头发时本能地抖了抖，以为会受到疼痛得多的对待，比如拉扯着他的头发扭到一边什么的，但却只是被摸了几下，即便如此他也没放松一点，时刻警惕着着后招。

然后他的阴茎被握住了？小丑头一次感到有些迷惑，红头罩意在复仇，为什么要在乎自己能否获得快感？为什么——“哈…不嗯……”他哼唧着，挣扎都显得不那么上心，强制发情每分每秒都在夺走他的理智，抢占他的大脑，一部分的他还试图抵抗，而另一部分、越来越占主导的那部分，在催促他挺腰给alpha一个更好的角度插进来。

“这是你应得的，clown。但是只要你乖乖的，我就会奖励你。”杰森在他耳边说。

小丑张了张嘴又闭上。他从来不在乎尊严，可是即使是他也有底线。这个人正在打破他与蝙蝠侠结合的终极梦想，他至少要做到不喊出他的名字。不能喊。即使这多像小孩子怄气的把戏也不能。

“我……乖乖……”他耷拉着脑袋小声重复，身体敏锐察觉到了alpha动作的变化，撕裂的伤口没那么容易愈合，但发情期让他变得更加善于忽略疼痛，他感受得到快感了，深入而缓慢的挺动每一下都能重重碾过他的敏感点，让小丑忍不住呜咽着拱起腰，还在心里鄙视一下把强奸要变合奸的自己，可是他有什么办法呢？是杰森的错，是药的错，是发情期的错。不是他的。那根阴茎已经进到了一个让他恐慌的深度，他微微发起抖来。他不能说不，不能挣扎，不能反抗，连咬一口他的俘获者发泄都不是什么明智的选择，但他的确害怕。小丑一直很小心，他从没让人进入过自己的生殖腔，现在那种越发酸痛的感觉无不在告诉他自己体内的入口马上要被捅开了，他马上要被射一肚子要被标记要生下孩子，他心里不断涌入的恐慌让他不知如何是好仿佛要炸裂，担惊受怕的omega没得到任何安慰，只能委屈又憋屈地咬着嘴小声哭起来，哭得伤心极了。

杰森感觉到手指上滴落了温热的液体，细瘦的身躯在他身下发抖。小丑哭了？那个不可一世的犯罪小丑王子？他得亲眼看到才行。

杰森突然拔出了仍在勃起的阴茎，满溢的液体迅速从合不拢的穴口流淌下来。他抓住小丑的肩膀让他翻过身，那张湿漉漉的脸露了出来，小丑妆都花了一片，看上去有点可怜。可那又怎样呢？杰森曾经试着信任他突然表现出的温柔，而他让杰森为此付出了永生难忘的代价。现在他的眼泪只能让掠夺者的施虐欲高涨。

小丑眨了眨眼睛让泪水滚落，让自己看清对面的人。后悔吗？是，他后悔了……他后悔当初怎么没把这该死的小鸟切得更碎一点，而是让他留了个全尸从地狱里爬回来。他恨得浑身发颤，穴口却仿佛不知餍足，一张一合地收缩着渴望再次被进入，根本不管主人的意见。“我恨你。”他想要所有感情都包含在这三个字里。他在按照对方的意思走，他被困住，玩弄，折磨，是否是报应已经轮不到他去想。

“你是我的。”杰森擦掉小丑的泪水，低下头嘴唇贴在omega的脖颈上，他能感觉到脆弱的信息素腺体的颤抖，他的眼睛蒙着深深的阴翳，“你是我的。”他咬住腺体，犬牙刺破薄薄的皮肤，omega甜腻的信息素像打翻的糖罐一样溢了出来，混合着血腥气，alpha的信息素注射进去，永远改变了omega的气息。他用牙齿和舌头刮蹭着腺体。“现在，叫我的名字。”

“做梦！”Omega强烈地挣扎起来，螳臂当车一样在alpha的桎梏里奋力扭动，看起来大概像只搁浅的鲸鱼一样可笑。他躲不开杰森的手，也躲不过他的牙。尖锐的疼痛在在他颈部爆发，小丑疯狂地挣扎根本不怕会伤到自己，这一瞬间他什么乖顺的表象，什么隐忍不发都做不到了。“不，不要！不要！”被困在身后的手已经被绳子磨破出血，“王八蛋！我要杀了你，我杀了你……”

杰森再次挤开omega温热软腻的穴肉，抓住他的屁股整个操到底，小丑被他完全嵌进怀里，勃起的阴茎夹在杰森冰冷的盔甲和他自己耻毛都沾湿的小腹之间磨蹭。他大开大合地操干起来，如果不是他扣着小丑的腰，可怜的omega大概会滑出椅子，然后再被杰森重重按在自己的阴茎上，像只被钉死的蝴蝶。

小丑重重咬在杰森肩膀上，虽然隔着盔甲他估计什么也体会不到，他还是加大了力道，仿佛要咬下一块肉那般死死不松口。泪水混合着眼线液把他的脸画出了几条黑线，他停不下来哭泣。他的味道不一样了。他被标记了。他跟这个alpha有了联系，至死方休。他几乎想要就这样昏死过去，但他做不到，那些挺动和摩擦让他无法忽视，不管他有多厌恶他都没法拒绝标记自己的alpha，他们的结合咬痕确认了这一点，他绷紧的身体逐渐放松，他分泌出更多汁水，他厌恶……他享受。

他……被操得很舒服。

杰森也感觉到了omega的软化，结合让这场起于愤怒和报复的性爱增添了别的东西。他重重顶弄了两下，龟头挤开变得松软的生殖腔，完完全全插了进去。高热的腔道紧紧包裹吮吸着他的性器，杰森忍不住低喘一声。

他轻轻用指腹抚摸着小丑的脸颊，说出口的话却格外残忍：“那些反对婚前性行为的人总是说，omega的生殖腔会被永远塑造成第一个进入的alpha的形状……”

他直直盯着那双哭得红肿的眼睛：“现在你一辈子都是我的了。”

Alpha的阴茎撞上腔道最深处，结在生殖腔里膨开，死死卡住omega娇嫩的肉壁，粗大的结几乎在他的肚子上顶出清晰的形状。炙热的性器上青筋跳动两下，满满的精液被完全地注入生殖腔中，绝对能让omega受孕——如果小丑是在发情期的话。

“你死了就不会。”小丑恶狠狠回嘴，接着就只剩呜咽的份。他的肉壁被撑得到极致，本就没能愈合的伤口撕裂得更大，又一股鲜血流出来滴落到地上。小丑疼得抽搐，精液直接打在子宫里陌生的快感又让他浑身瘫软。之前的性交他一直都要求alpha戴着安全套，无套性交还是第一次……他都不知道杰森射了多久，足够把他的小腹撑到鼓起，又被结堵在了体内一丝不漏。现在他只庆幸自己是强制发情，不会怀上幼崽。

没有幼崽，没有怀上alpha的幼崽，他不是个称职的配偶，坏omega。坏。向alpha道歉，发情期给他生幼崽，伺候alpha——这想法是从哪里出来的？小丑晃了晃脑袋。

Alpha。Alpha的信息素。安全。配偶。家。

身心俱疲的受伤小丑最终放弃了抵抗，扔掉了自己可怜兮兮抓着不放的尊严，那尊严本身也毫无价值，是只心理上的，虚幻的挡箭牌却拦不住任何下流而真实的攻击和羞辱。他太累了。维护名誉的任务可以放到明天，他现在没有继续下去的力量和动力。他久久等待着的黑暗骑士没有来，没能在他走到半途坠落时及时打开他的手电筒。他坚持给谁看呢？自己吗？还是杰森？谁在乎呢？

他是个刚刚结合了的，虚弱的omega。他有理由放任自己。小丑给自己找了充足的借口，他的眼泪都要流干了，而且口渴的厉害，浑身都痛。他不能硬碰硬了。他逃不掉。

“Alpha，请，”他眼里含着哀求，“请抱抱我。”

杰森无声地喟叹起来。完全标记的影响并不是单方面的，被复仇渴望蒙蔽双眼的alpha也产生了对他的omega的温情。他把阴茎慢慢从小丑体内抽出来，带出一小股从生殖腔溢出来的红白交织的液体。杰森小心翼翼地环抱起脸上沾满泪痕的犯罪小丑王子，对方现在看起来很狼狈，苍白的皮肤布满了红肿和淤青，还有干涸的液体。他用丢在一旁皱巴巴的西装帮他胡乱擦了一遍。

他不能把小丑丢在这儿不管。这只脆弱的omega会流血，会发烧，甚至会死掉。现在他感觉到omega正死死抓着他的胳膊把整个人窝进他怀里，身体不由自主地轻微颤抖。

杰森犹豫了一会，低下头安抚性地亲吻小丑的额头，然后用手刀打昏他，把他打横抱了起来。

也许杰森会把小丑带回……家，他此前从未把它称之为家的地方。

第一次，杰森开始相信他也能够拥有一个家庭。

FIN.


	2. lof抽风备用

点击上一章看内容_(:з」∠)_

点击下一章看内容_(:з」∠)_


	3. 一块奶油蛋糕，打包带走。

“说真的，”终于有一次蓝色制服的大鸟及时拦住了红头罩，夜翼困惑地看着久别重逢的他的兄弟，“为什么你这几天表现得好像迫不及待要回安全屋？”他似乎已经渐渐开始走出那座永远困着他的阿卡姆，这本来是件会让迪克感到发自内心的喜悦的事，但杰森双眼里偶尔流露出的偏执仍然让他感到心惊肉跳。

杰森·托德漫不经心地点了点头，在戴上红头罩之前伸手摸了摸那道永远凝固在眼角的J字伤疤：“也许吧。”他跨上机车，不等夜翼追问就冲了出去。

在推门而入之前，杰森先仔仔细细地检查了一遍他的身上，或者他的安全屋外有没有任何可能会引来那群蝙蝠的东西。他讨厌别人碰他的东西，尤其是这里。

除了红头罩自己，别人别想进来。与之相对的，里面的人……也别想出去。听起来像个更加残酷的纳尼亚仙境，这扇门隔开了两个世界，只有杰森是连接它们的唯一通道。

他打开门，没有立刻进去，而是站在门口停顿片刻：“Clown。我给你带了奶油蛋糕。”

七天。他被关在红头罩的巢里已经七天了。小丑呼了口气，终于扔掉了刚刚抱着玩的手机，发起呆来。那天过去之后，杰森对自己反倒好了起来，让他有些不知所措。杰森并不只是单纯的在折磨他，而是……而是仿佛……

小丑摸了摸自己颈上那个已经结痂的咬痕。仿佛是认真的要做合格的配偶。他还是会凶巴巴冲自己说狠话什么的，但是折磨自己的情况却再也没有。就好像，自己的标记给了他一剂解药，迷失的小红鸟从他义无反顾的自我灭亡途中清醒过来，走上了另一条新的道路。只不过小丑自己在里面占了一个奇怪而重要的位置。如果说他之前还恨得要死，现在却不知如何是好。杰森用了心在对他好，而被标记的omega没有办法永远对他的alpha生气。他气什么呢？难道落得这个下场不是自己的报应吗……小丑在床上翻了个身，柔软的床垫和舒适的室温让他觉得昏昏欲睡。

这是不对的。如果他继续这样下去，他会变成红头罩一人的禁脔，一无是处的小宠物，只知道在主人回来时摇尾巴。他的王国，他的游戏，他的蝙蝠王都会离他越来越远，可是当他被已经熟悉的alpha味道包围，当他被搂在alpha强壮的怀里仿佛他是什么珍宝……那时小丑没法思考其他事情，只有omega的本能舒服得直打小呼噜，被自己的alpha宠爱的感觉让他每一个细胞都在发光一样，美好得欲罢不能。甚至让他开始觉得，就这样一直下去也不错……打破了永无止境的循环不好吗？如果蝙蝠侠最终也不会救他，不会选择他……那么……其实小红鸟是个不错的选择？

他会如同黑暗骑士一样和他舞蹈吗？

门响了。小丑立刻直起身子，朝着发出响动的地方跑去，喜悦飞快冲淡了所有其他的思绪。杰森！他回来了！他会说什么呢？会一进来就亲亲自己吗？他也想着自己吗？

“杰杰！”小丑喊道，然后瞬间被蛋糕吸引了注意力，他已经一周都没有吃到奶油和充足甜分的东西了！“嗷，你怎么知道我爱吃甜食……”说着就想把蛋糕盒从杰森手里拿走。

杰森稳稳地接住了飞扑过来的小丑把他圈在怀里，对方闪着亮晶晶光芒的酸绿色眼睛简直像只迎接主人回家的宠物犬。在那只小丑顺势扒上来之前他及时扬起了手，把奶油蛋糕举了起来，放在他碰不到的地方。“不，我们说过的。等价交换。”

他在沙发上坐了下来，把小丑放到软绵绵的地毯上，手指顺着那张尖尖的脸颊滑到脖颈上的皮质项圈。红色的，与他苍白的皮肤刚好相衬。最开始他还需要把这只牙尖爪利的小丑用铁链锁在房门上，他可不想在睡梦中莫名其妙地死去。后来他大概慢慢学乖了，在小丑终于不再一见到杰森就冲他亮爪子之后，他去掉了锁链，却让项圈留了下来。

“现在，告诉我。”杰森眯起眼睛，居高临下地打量着趴在他脚边的小丑，“你应该怎么做？”

小丑发出一声呜咽，七分挫败和三分讨好的意味并存。“这次不要弄到头发上好不好？”他一边小声嘀咕着一边顺从地扬起脑袋，接受来自Alpha的爱抚，他咽了口唾沫，只是一根手指的触摸就让电流窜过他的身体。他最后看了一眼从纸盒透明的塑料膜后面仿佛在诱惑他一样的蛋糕切片，把注意力集中到手头上的事情。杰森告诉他的，等价交换，如果他想要得到什么，就要付出相应的代价，他现在所拥有的一切——柔软的床垫，食物还有可以玩的手机，前提都是他乖乖听话。而像蛋糕这样的奖励，就要付出一点更多的东西……小丑的手有些发颤，他抬头瞟了眼黑发的alpha，低下头小心翼翼去解他的皮带，拉开拉链之后，在灰色的布料上轻轻亲了一口。

“看你的表现。”杰森不置可否地点点头，看着犯罪小丑王子乖顺地、甚至近乎虔诚地隔着布料亲吻着他的阴茎，就像一只趴在他脚边摇尾乞怜的宠物，像本来就该只属于他的omega。他的蓝眼睛近乎幽暗，一只手穿过小丑柔软的绿色短发，一下一下慢慢抚摸着，感觉阴茎开始有了反应。

小丑的瞳孔放大了，他闻得到alpha情动的味道，知道是自己让alpha兴奋，知道自己对alpha足够诱惑，足够拥有影响力，这比任何事情都让omega喜悦，像毒品一样刺激他的神经。他舔了舔嘴唇，扯下松紧带让整个长度暴露在自己面前，alpha的信息素浓度激增，小丑的鼻翼翕动，口腔开始不受控制地分泌唾液，想要吞下点什么，想要含住点什么。想要alpha感受到愉悦，想要被赞赏，肯定。

小丑开始舔舐，嘴唇吻上侧面，仿佛吮吸冰棒一样小口地用舌头滑蹭过还没完全勃起而柔软的部分，力求要让自己唾液涂遍所有的皮肤。他在心里哀叹了一下自己又要下巴酸很久了，但是为了蛋糕他没什么不愿意做的，更别提就算没有蛋糕他大概也会被杰森按着操一顿。他低着头看不到杰森的表情，只有还抓着他头发的手能给他一点提示，等他嘴唇湿漉漉且有些肿胀时他才抬起头缓了一会儿，看着因自己的努力变得滑溜溜的老二，小丑居然还觉得有些自豪。

杰森深深吸了口气，小丑的舌头柔软而温暖，他的阴茎在对方嘴里迅速硬了起来，本来就尺寸可观的性器膨胀了一圈，小丑舔舐的动作有点艰难，但仍然在努力。杰森从来不是那种会压抑自己欲望的人，当小丑把那根让他下巴酸疼的性器吐出来时，他用手卡住小丑的下巴，强迫他张大嘴，然后深深地顶了进去，阴茎顶端几乎埋入喉咙里，小丑条件反射的吞咽动作让他低喘一声，就像细小的电流从那里一直爬到脊椎，他必须得用上他所有的自制力控制自己不使劲操那张漂亮的嘴，他不想弄伤他，尽管他们第一次尝试口交之后omega整张脸都满是他喘不过气的泪水，嗓子整整哑了两天。他扶着小丑的后脑勺，引导omega慢慢吞吐着他的性器。“你真棒。”他低声夸奖道。“简直就是天生的婊子。你给别人舔过老二吗，嗯？”

口腔猝不及防被入侵，小丑难受地干呕起来，在杰森之前他没含过任何一个人，毕竟他嘴里又没有敏感带。但也许是标记的原因，只要是能摄入alpha信息素不管是哪种方式都会让他欲罢不能。即使是那根大东西要把他顶到窒息他也控制不住地想要含得更深一点。舌头蠕动着想要把堵着自己嘴巴的东西推出去，但只是徒劳地在阴茎底部扫动，更多的唾液没法咽下，顺着下唇往下流，湿乎乎的。当那阵想要呕吐的感觉逐渐平息，小丑才冷静下来，蔫巴巴地被alpha拉着吞吐嘴里的圆柱体。太大了。小丑想着，他的嘴角都疼了，喉咙也疼，听着杰森还说他婊子，心里不由得委屈又气愤起来。几乎是每天都被拉着练习一遍，就算他是个处男一周下来也会学会怎么舔老二了。

然后，杰森跟外套一起丢在一边的电话突然响了起来。他皱了下眉，决定无视掉那个愚蠢到有些可笑的电话铃声，那是迪克·格雷森偷偷换掉的，他为每个家庭成员都录了一份特别的。家庭成员，哈。

杰森随手挂掉电话，按住有些不安分的小丑，命令道：“继续。”

小丑挑了下眉。然后心无旁骛一般在铃声的干扰下接着舔了舔，终于趁着杰森后退的时候深吸一口气，准备尝试做个深喉——

但是电话又锲而不舍地响了起来。杰森咬牙切齿地骂了一句蓝色制服的义警，终于意识到迪克可能会一直烦到他接起这个电话为止。他怒气冲冲地接通来电，语气压抑着喷薄的怒火：“你最好真的有什么要紧事情要说，Dickhead。”

——小丑愉快地在杰森还没闭嘴的一瞬间把嘴里的老二吞到底儿，还无视了喉部肌肉的抗议坚持了三秒钟才后退，小声地咳呛起来。

“唔。”阴茎最敏感的顶端被狭窄湿润的喉咙紧紧包裹住，被以不恰当方式打开的口腔拼命挤压着入侵者，爆炸般剧烈的快感翻涌上来，杰森倒抽一口气，没控制住自己几乎失控的粗喘，他希望迪克没听出他声音里的不对劲。他瞪了一眼嘴巴被阴茎塞满还能露出狡黠笑容的小疯子，警告性地捏了一把他因为趴着的姿势翘起的屁股，雪白的臀肉上留下一道红痕——小丑甚至没穿裤子，杰森·托德的所有衣服对他来说都太大了，他只能勉强裹着几乎是他两倍宽的卫衣，下摆一直垂到大腿。反正他不需要出门，穿什么都无所谓。

小丑则是斗志昂扬地回应着他的眼神，还特意扭了几把屁股，让本来就松松搭在腰间的衣服滑的更低，又露出了一截白嫩的肉。好不容易逮到了一个可以看杰森出丑的时刻，他可不想放弃。况且……他也不想停下，小丑的神态中逐渐露出痴迷来，开始主动地用力吮吸嘴里的肉柱想尝到更多，前液混合着唾液，他时不时吞咽也赶不上他分泌出的液体下滑的速度，不仅流了他一下巴而且还顺着下唇往杰森的阴茎上流淌，最后大概会一直流到蛋蛋上。也许他真的喜欢吸老二？小丑眯起眼睛，又狠狠嘬了一下仿佛是能把还储存在睾丸里面的精液给吸出来一样。被填满，灼热的肉体填充、伸展他的口腔，这感觉也能这么好吗？他思索着，退后一些，红舌尖专注地戳弄蘑菇头上的小口刺激出更多液体来，手也没闲着，握着已经蓄势待发勃起到最好时候的柱身上下撸动。

电话另一端的迪克果然困惑地问了一句：“杰，你怎么了？”但杰森忙着咬紧牙关，没空回应他。擅长自己接自己话的前罗宾于是自顾自地说了下去：“好吧，你知道不久之后我们有场家庭聚会，B还问到了你……”

“说正事。”杰森从牙齿里挤出一句完整的话，语气听起来更像是他把迪克·格雷森放在嘴里恶狠狠地咀嚼。小丑的口腔那么湿热，像他下面那张嘴一样棒，努力吮吸以至于凹陷下去的脸颊漂亮至极，杰森必须要花很大力气才能把注意力放在迪克的絮絮叨叨上。他打断了迪克有关蝙蝠侠的话，并且希望那只专心吃肉棒的小丑没有听见，他本能地排斥小丑跟蝙蝠一切可能的接触。

“我只是想问你要不要过来？”迪克停顿片刻，“我知道我们做错过一些事情，但我们都希望……你能回家。”

家？杰森嗤笑一声，他经常把这个字眼挂在嘴边，用它来形容这座无药可救的罪恶城市，或者形容阿卡姆每一寸地砖都沾满他鲜血的地下室。但说真的，他从来不觉得他真的有，或者有过这种东西。

“不。”杰森斩钉截铁地回绝了迪克，也许平时他的语气不至于这么生硬，但此时此刻……他盯着小丑，对方那张鲜红的薄唇把他的阴茎完全吞下去，鼻梁埋进被舔湿的阴毛中的画面让他硬得发疯。他愿意抽出两秒敷衍夜翼已经够仁至义尽的了。杰森知道小丑故意想要给他使坏，但他可没那么好对付。他抬起脚，冰冷的硬质军靴隔着卫衣顶弄着omega勃起的性器。只是口交就让小丑兴奋了起来，像只发情期的小母狗。

小丑也就分了半个，不对，五分之一个脑子听杰森到底在说什么，并且完全没那个功夫就此推断到底他在和谁说话。早些时候他还想过的，如果能抢过杰森的手机大叫几声救命什么的，可是这是拾起来有难度不说，就算真的对面的人信了，来找人，难道杰森还不会跑吗？跑了还不说，还会惩罚他，自己大概就没有床睡也没有蛋糕吃了，还要被揍……被揍很疼的……想起那一天杰森不作任何扩张就捅进来的感觉小丑从心里怕的发抖。

他还不愿意承认，脑子里有一个声音锲而不舍告诉他，提醒他，可是他固执地不愿意听。他被驯服了，被养废了。说什么实施困难，机会渺茫，说到底是不愿意尝试了，害怕了，安于现状，画地为牢的兽乖乖待在了主人脚边。

他在那一夜抗争了，用尽了一切力量可是他获得了什么呢？他被强奸，标记，带走了。当一个人付出一切却只得到了这样一个糟糕的结果，便会对下一次尝试生出退意和胆怯。挣扎有什么用呢？逃不掉，蝙蝠也不来救他。逃走了，难道不会被捉回来？逃走了，标记他又去不掉。干脆利落地被粉碎的骄傲和自尊，想要捡起来困难不说，想要能再对着施暴者鼓起勇气和自信就更难。烙印太深，即使长好了皮肉神经仍然记得那种痛，会瑟瑟发抖。

小丑把决断权扔给了旁人，自己则当了回鸵鸟，不问身外事了。如果有人来救他还能摆平杰森，那他就走，如果没有，那他就这样下去，似乎也没什么不好。他从来是喜欢享乐的人，也是个自私的人。选择最舒服的那条路对他来说是最符合心意的。嗯，现在他只关心杰森什么时候能射出来，吃完精液就可以吃蛋糕啦。

他哆嗦了一下，发出一声模糊的呜咽，但声音却足够大，肯定会被手机对面的人听到，小丑想着这个又想乐了，但是满嘴老二笑都变得困难，还有只鞋开始蹭自己了……之前小丑还能够无视掉那一点没有得到抚慰的胀痛，现在却不行了。他开始主动地往杰森给他提供的阻力上蹭，获得一点缓解欲望的摩擦，这就有点自顾不暇，嘴上的动作慢了下来。

杰森眯起眼睛，把手按在小丑脑袋上，无声催促他。感觉到小丑在尝试着操他的军靴，他一抬脚，把那根可怜兮兮勃起的阴茎踩在了地毯上，顶端流出的汁水把地毯染湿了一片。他没有用力，omega不仅不会受伤，还能从轻微的疼痛和刺激中得到快感。他用唇语无声地警告omega：“你敢弄脏我的靴子，我就让你舔干净。”

小丑因为敏感的性器被踩在地上的感觉又发出一声尖锐的呻吟声，这样的刺激让阴茎不但抽动了一下，还有更多的前液涌了出来。想要爱抚，想要释放。小丑的眼神都涣散了，只记得讨好地继续卖力舔弄着嘴里涨成紫红的东西，加快了移动的频率还不忘上下磨蹭自己。舔干净？那就舔……小丑想。比起摆脱让他焦躁的欲望、得到高潮，舔靴子算什么。

然后，该死，尖耳朵的夜翼果然听见了小丑的声音，还好一声示弱的呜咽不至于让他联想到失踪的犯罪小丑王子。他停下了持续的啰嗦，犹豫了一会：“呃，是我听错了还是怎样，你在干什么，杰？”

杰森几乎没有多余的空暇回答他，他的嘴唇抿成紧绷的直线，他希望迪克能够识相地跳过这个话题，因为他现在很难集中精力去编一个合理的谎言，强烈的快感像永不止息的风暴一样将他慢慢卷进去，他拧紧了眉毛，汗珠顺着脸颊滚落，他甚至不自觉地停下了戳弄抚慰小丑翘起的性器的动作，因为他感觉高潮已经越来越近。他脑子里只剩下唯一一个冲动，那就是赶紧挂掉这个该死的电话，然后把那只小丑掀翻，压在地毯上或者墙上，随便什么地方，操他让他连沙哑的哭喊都发不出来。

“所以，你不是在上床……是吗？”迪克·格雷森紧张地吞咽一声，他现在开始感觉有点尴尬了，甚至还有点后怕，他不想被一个被人打断好事的红头罩揍，尤其不想知道贝恩是怎么死的。

没得到鞋尖磨蹭的小丑不满地嘤了一声。不过想了想，还是把alpha的需求摆到前面。他感觉到杰森快要射了，因此忍住喉咙的不适感想要一鼓作气直接让他射出来。他又被呛到了，想要干呕——但是这次勇敢的小丑抵抗住了退缩的欲望，即使忍到眼眶发红都没撤后一寸，硬生生地保持了静止始终让杰森的阴茎待在了自己喉咙里，并且放任自己被它不断呛住、肌肉抽搐着不断挤压在龟头上。难受的要死，身体因为察觉到被卡住的情况适时地分泌出大量唾液想让异物滑出，可是小丑偏没有，就弄得满口都是亮晶晶的口水，含在嘴里的阴茎也被泡在了热乎乎的水里一样。

杰森压抑不住喉咙里的喘息。他希望迪克没听到，但就算他听见杰森也顾不上了。这感觉……太棒了。小丑的口腔就像他的肉穴一样炙热，尽管颤栗地抽搐仍然紧紧包裹着他的阴茎，那感觉像是被柔和温暖的水流包围，或者坠入迷雾之中。他走到了高潮的边沿，蚀骨的快感顺着脊椎爬上来，驱使他向跪在地上的omega索取更多。看着小丑那张染上艳丽红晕在情欲中摇摆的脸，强烈的支配和掌控的快感涌向他。杰森忍不住挺腰在小丑塞得满满的嘴巴里抽动两下，然后猛地拔了出来。他还记得小丑不要弄脏头发的请求，所以他选择了把龟头抵在他磨得红肿的嘴唇边性器表面的青筋跳动两下，射了出来，白色的浊液溅射在小丑表情有些茫然的脸上，再顺着鼻梁和嘴唇流淌下来。他故意用性器磨蹭着湿漉漉的脸颊，用精液给他涂上记号。

小丑则是正忍耐着准备就这样让杰森直接射进他的喉咙里，对方却措不及防地从他嘴里拔了出来，只来得及感受到灼热的温度蹭在嘴边还被刺痒得有些疼，就立刻被精液喷了满脸。小丑下意识地闭上眼睛，感觉微凉的液体溅在他发热的脸上，哪里都是……不过至少杰森还记得别弄在头发上，毕竟他昨天刚刚洗的。感觉没有液体继续射在脸上，小丑睁开眼睛，舔了舔嘴角果不其然地在舌尖尝到了另一个人精液的味道。他的肤色甚至比那些液体还白上几分，但跟嘴唇就形成了鲜明的对比。脸上黏糊糊的感觉一点都不舒服，小丑于是用身上卫衣宽大的袖子擦了擦脸，几缕碎发从额头上耷拉下来。

杰森闭上眼睛，平复着高潮之后剧烈的呼吸。他刚才没空去管电话那边的迪克，现在才慢慢意识到夜翼已经很久没开口了，他没好气地应了一声：“喂？”

“啊，杰森……”蝙蝠家的长子正努力搜肠刮肚想找出一个拖延时间的话题，如果他听不出来他的兄弟是在跟人上床那他真是白泡了那么多omega。倒不是说他有那么强烈的窥私欲，但……那可是杰森·托德！他一直以为他的弟弟把所有欲望都发泄在了揍罪犯上呢！他也立刻想到这几天杰森的奇怪表现。他还允许那个omega进入他的安全屋！要知道那绝对是完完全全的私人领域，就迪克所知还没有第二个人踏进去过，究竟是什么样的omega才能把红头罩迷成这样？“我……”

杰森不耐烦地打断他的话：“不回去。没时间。我在忙。你敢再打一个试试的。”说完他直接甩上了电话，终于开始照顾小丑的欲望。他踩弄着小丑硬得涨红的性器，恶意地戳不断渗出淫水的顶端。

“是谁？”小丑还能分心关心一下这个，因为小杰杰的表情，不耐烦但并不生气，这么高的容忍度……“是另一只小鸟对不对？哈……他知道你在操小丑吗？”小丑瑟索一下，粗糙的鞋底蹭得他有些疼，但是这样快感就愈发鲜明。但他可不想就这样可怜兮兮地跪在地上，被鞋踩着射出来。“杰杰——”他拖长了声音，可怜巴巴的仰头看着蓝眼睛的alpha，他的脸有些泛红，那双蓝眼睛也没那么锐利了。小丑刚刚握着老二而变得湿漉漉的手指拽着他的夹克衣摆，“别踩了，摸摸我。”

杰森不置可否地发出一声鼻音，小丑表现得很好，所以他不介意给他一点甜头。他伸出手把omega从地上捞了起来，紧紧圈进自己的怀里，omega身上散发出了被安抚的甜美的香气，另一只手揉捏着小丑的阴茎，温柔地上下撸动，用指尖碾磨颤抖着的顶端。“你希望他知道吗，嗯？”

Omega发出了一声喜悦的叽叫，他本来没把握杰森会把他抱起来的。小丑喜悦地在紧紧贴在他身上磨蹭，往杰森的拳头里挺动，这个时候要组织语言可真是艰难：“哈……好呀，想看你们，嗯……打架。”这个才是最终目的，不管他变成什么样子，犯罪小丑王子的乐趣可是不会变的。

“你只是想看表演？”杰森扬起眉毛，语气沙哑而低沉，“那我随时都可以让你看。但是如果他赢了，你就得乖乖回到阿卡姆了，你想离开我？”他一边说着，一边警告般地把两根手指插入小丑柔软的后穴中，omega已经狼狈地湿透了，完完全全为alpha敞开身体，入侵者几乎没遇到什么阻碍，穴肉就自动缠裹上来，化成一滩任他揉捏成各种形状的水。他的手指抽插着，小丑会随他的在他怀里颤抖，苍白的脸颊沾满红晕和精液，看起来狼狈又色情。他低声感叹了一句：“天，你真的按照我要求的把自己洗干净了，是不是？”

随时？小丑诧异地想着，什么意思，红头罩把自己当成了迫不及待在配偶面前展示自己打架能力的小公狗吗？还不惜去揍他哥？那小蓝鸟也太可怜了……莫名其妙就被打。小丑想着忍不住咯咯笑起来，两根手指的入侵都没能让他停下。“不离开。”他讨好地搂住杰森的脖子，在alpha脸上胡乱印了几个吻，“你肯定能打赢他。”他的内壁搅紧了杰森的手指，挺腰让他更有力地摩擦过自己的敏感点。“杰杰，我要……”他觉得脸颊发烫，正想要舒舒服服奔向高潮，结果看到杰森狼一样的眼神倒是警惕了一下，万一精虫上脑的alpha又勃起了怎么办？“我……你不许操我了，我要吃蛋糕！”

“你现在敢这么跟我说话了？”杰森皱紧眉头，装出恼火的表情，在小丑软绵绵的雪白臀肉上落下两巴掌，敏感的皮肤立刻红了一大片。但是，面对犯罪小丑王子乞求时仍然颐指气使的表情，拒绝的话真的很难说出口，他现在明白为什么有人愿意死心塌地跟着这个杀人的小疯子了。被宠坏的家伙。

“嗷！”小丑立刻配合地痛呼，虽然那点疼痛根本不算什么，主要还是为了满足小男孩的自尊心，让他保留点儿还是占着上风的幻想……小丑紧紧扒着杰森的衣服，在他怀里战栗着到达了高潮，然后还能休息一会儿，因为杰森有帮他拿湿纸巾——这种之前他安全屋里都不具备的东西——擦干净他身上弄脏的地方。

杰森把切件蛋糕塞进小丑怀里，云朵一样轻盈洁白的奶油上点缀着五颜六色的水果，他对蛋糕没有什么兴趣，也不能理解小丑撒娇耍赖要他带蛋糕的心情，那看起来太甜腻了，看起来……就像他的omega。

“你以后天天给我买蛋糕好不好啊杰杰？”小丑拿着塑料叉子吃得不亦乐乎，当奶油融化在舌上他愉悦得几乎呻吟出声，糖分比性爱还让人满足，甜品才是他的愉悦之光。唯一不满意的地方是蛋糕太小没有吃尽兴就没了。小丑仔细舔干净叉子又舔了盘子。“还有奶茶，曲奇，泡芙，巧克力……”

杰森盯着小丑像只猫一样伸出舌头舔来舔去，忍不住揉了揉他柔软的头发。小丑毫不在意，没有躲避没有反抗，甚至还乖巧地凑了上来。那是他此前从来没有期待过会看到的小丑，但他确确实实就在他怀里，像全心全意依赖alpha的omega。他把小丑在自己怀里圈得更紧，纤细的omega可以找到完全契合的姿势，一切都看起来那么完美。

“好，等价交换。” 

小剧场1  
身为犯罪王子的他一朝被强娶，本以为会受尽屈辱折磨，结果婚后alpha宠他上天。   
“小丑，你，只能是我的”男人的眼神，势在必得。

小剧场2  
就，一个凶巴巴的桶  
Coherence☪ 21:13:58  
执着于奶油蛋糕！  
血色的布丁 21:14:05  
在一群小女生里面排队  
血色的布丁 21:14:08  
买蛋糕  
Coherence☪ 21:14:08  
！  
Coherence☪ 21:14:11  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈天  
Coherence☪ 21:14:14  
好可爱  
Coherence☪ 21:14:16  
有画面感了  
血色的布丁 21:14:22  
然后被照下来发网上  
血色的布丁 21:14:40  
【小哥哥一定很爱他的女朋友吧】  
血色的布丁 21:14:44  
这样的评论  
Coherence☪ 21:14:47  
这应该  
Coherence☪ 21:14:49  
当成  
Coherence☪ 21:14:54  
宠妻典范嘎嘎嘎嘎  
血色的布丁 21:15:02  
嘎嘎嘎嘎嘎是的  
血色的布丁 21:15:11  
【啊他的女朋友好幸福！】  
血色的布丁 21:15:23  
这个是一位蛋糕店员  
血色的布丁 21:15:32  
发现桶雷打不动每周来买蛋糕  
血色的布丁 21:15:42  
还都要最新款之类的  
血色的布丁 21:15:51  
还拿着一个小纸条  
血色的布丁 21:16:11  
“香橙舒芙蕾。。什么玩意。。。和马卡龙？”  
血色的布丁 21:16:29  
然后照着蛋糕名牌去找  
Coherence☪ 21:16:55  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
血色的布丁 21:17:19  
然后偶尔发现卖完了还给可儿打电话问他怎么办  
血色的布丁 21:17:30  
可儿“我不管我就要吃这个！！！”  
Coherence☪ 21:17:46  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
血色的布丁 21:17:49  
桶“……”【问店家】“下一波什么时候做出来？”  
血色的布丁 21:17:59  
【默默坐下等】  
血色的布丁 21:18:21  
委屈巴巴大狼狗jpg  
Coherence☪ 21:18:38  
太甜了吧（梦幻）  
血色的布丁 21:19:05  
或者。。。威胁店家赶紧做出来x  
Coherence☪ 21:19:06  
我不管 我ship的cp就这么甜（）  
Coherence☪ 21:19:11  
谁都别打醒我  
Coherence☪ 21:19:13  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
血色的布丁 21:19:24  
店家“抱歉这是限量款啊我们卖完了”  
血色的布丁 21:19:30  
桶【掏枪】  
血色的布丁 21:19:32  
别废话  
血色的布丁 21:19:35  
赶紧的  
Coherence☪ 21:19:52  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
Coherence☪ 21:20:03  
哦豁 完蛋  
血色的布丁 21:20:19  
感觉，夜翼知道会，？？？  
血色的布丁 21:20:31  
蝙蝠：杰森又做了什么？  
Coherence☪ 21:20:32  
任性的可遇上黑化程度有所减轻但还是无法无天的桶  
血色的布丁 21:20:44  
夜翼：……威胁蛋糕店做小蛋糕  
Coherence☪ 21:20:49  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
Coherence☪ 21:20:51  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
血色的布丁 21:21:11

Coherence☪ 21:21:23  
试图弥补父子关系的蝙蝠开始纠结要不要带蛋糕x  
Coherence☪ 21:21:29  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈表情包绝配  
血色的布丁 21:21:34  
桶绝对，比蝙蝠更宠可儿  
血色的布丁 21:21:47  
因为他，本来就没啥原则  
Coherence☪ 21:22:05  
特别是  
Coherence☪ 21:22:08  
AK桶  
血色的布丁 21:22:10  
因此“反正没什么大不了的就为他做了吧  
于是下次再见面蝙蝠默默给桶带了点心盒子吗


	4. Way to Hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 只有疼没有爽的pwp

快一点，再快一点。

他仿佛惊弓之鸟，在中了一箭之后拼命逃亡，每一次翅膀的挥动都有羽毛和血落下。他不知道什么时候猎人会再次出现，到时候就再也没有可能出逃。他的笼子会更坚固，锁链会更沉重。这是他唯一的机会。

小丑从来没这样狼狈过，即使是从阿卡姆出逃时都没有。他的身体太过虚弱又遍体鳞伤，每跑一步那些暗伤都隐隐作痛。可是他不敢停下，他的视野边缘一阵阵地发黑，他浑身都在颤抖，全身都是冷汗。他身上只裹着红头罩的外衣，鞋都没有，一路上双脚早被碎玻璃和石块磨得出血。他像感觉不到痛那样，可是他的身体终究有一个承受的限度。他跑不动了，只是在凭借意志力一点点挪动虚弱的身体。他没被好好喂食，杰森给他的食物只能将将让他不被饿死。精神的摧残加上饥饿，他撑不了太久。

只要他能够遇到人……什么人都好……无助的感觉席卷了他。他曾经觉得自己不需要任何人，此刻他也不相信会有人愿意帮他。

如果他能够找到蝙蝠……蝙蝠会救他的。小丑已经不去想关于标记和结合的问题。只要能够不让他再被关起来接受殴打和强暴他愿意做任何事，他甚至愿意回阿卡姆再也不出来。

他不知道自己走了多久，终于放任自己疲惫的身躯停下，晃悠两下差点摔倒，扶着墙壁支撑住自己。怎么办，怎么办……对，报警，他应该报警。

犯罪小丑王子报警寻求庇护是个多可笑的笑话？小丑想着环顾四周，他不知道现在几点，但一定很晚了，街上连半个人都没有，他迟疑地环顾四周，朝着有响动的地方走去，这个点在街上晃悠的人不会是什么好货色。但他别无选择。小丑只能信任自己还有足够的力气——如果对方不配合——把他打昏去抢一部手机。

那是一群醉醺醺的男人。看上去刚从酒吧里出来，跌跌撞撞地朝着小巷出口走去。小丑咽了口唾沫迎上去，知道自己现在看上去连找不到客户的流娼都不如的样子。

“打扰了，先生们，我，呃，我能借下手机吗？我只是想打个电话……”他勉强挤出一个微笑，隐藏起厌恶来。烟酒味混着alpha的臭味钻进他的鼻孔让他忍都忍不了。他最熟悉这种货色，脑子里除了交娩和金钱什么都没有的人渣。

散发着酒气的男人们先是愣了一下。哥谭的巷子阴暗漆黑，只有一点幽蓝的月光，醉得几乎神志不清的男人们努力分辨了一会，才看清那是个衣衫不整狼狈不堪的omega。说真的，这个画面甚至不会让混混们惊讶，这种事每晚每晚都在哥谭发生，omega被强暴、轮奸，玩完之后再丢弃在大街上。但是对于一群从酒吧出来找不到妓女发泄欲望的alpha来说？简直再棒不过了。

“哪里来的婊子？你刚被操过吗？操得你爽不爽？”男人们淫猥地笑起来。“想要手机，你过来让爹地操一顿我们就考虑一下。”

其中一个打着唇钉的男人走过去抓住了omega挣扎的手，伸出手想去摸那张苍白但漂亮的脸。混混们扯住小丑的头发，扒下他全身上下唯一的遮蔽，把皮衣外套随手丢在地上。

“别碰我！”小丑脆弱的神经正处于崩溃边缘，被陌生的alpha触碰都让他恐慌发作。他猛地一挣，让本来以为他没什么力气的alpha一个不留神没扯住他的手腕，他打在了对方脸上。力道大得他手掌发疼。Alpha们顿了一瞬，接着更是被激出了火气。

“臭婊子还敢打人？”“给脸不要脸！抓牢了，老子给他个教训。”

小丑睁大的绿眼睛倒映出男人们狰狞的面孔。

“不……你们不能，”他话里带着苦涩，这种话他不是已经说过一次，他怎么会沦落到这种地步？似乎杰森的出现把一切平衡都打破了。“我是小丑！你们最好别做什么傻事。”他想要咧出一个自己标志性的的笑，但因为落在臀部上的手变成了痛呼。两只粗大的手指直接插进了他红肿的后穴里带来一阵疼痛，肉壁下意识的收缩被奚落成欠操，小丑恍惚地想，如果他们操完能够真的把手机给自己也行，或者如果这动静能够引来蝙蝠，那也是值得的。

“你是小丑？别逗了宝贝儿，我还是蝙蝠侠呢。”其中一个大笑着拍了拍他的脸蛋，捏着他的嘴就把刚刚撸动到半勃的阴茎往里捅。小丑想也不想就咬了下去。

“操！他妈的敢咬我！”

Alpha的怒吼伴随着同伴们的嬉笑，立刻有拳头落在他脸上，小丑用双手抱住脑袋，他太虚弱了不然刚刚就直接咬断他的屌。

那个男人显然是疼得厉害，怒骂着不断对苍白瘦弱的omega拳打脚踢，反倒是其他人劝着说打死了再操可没意思才罢休。

杰森·托德踏入地下室之前就意识到不对。小丑逃跑的脚步太狼狈，甚至没有多余的精力稍微粉饰一下现场，空荡荡的房间只剩下中央沾血的木椅和锁链，他之前随手丢下的外套也被小丑带走了。

“操。”他的脸沉了下来，眼神阴鸷。小丑逃跑的可能性他不是没考虑过，他就是一条没法训练的疯狗，就算把他打痛了也永远不会学乖。但最让他恼火的是他一个手无寸铁的omega竟然敢在哥谭的深夜逃跑，他真的以为自己还是呼风唤雨的犯罪王子，那些混混们操不死他吗？

杰森抓起头盔跨上机车。小丑跑不了多远，找起来不会太难。但如果他死在了一群杂鱼手上——

他握紧车把的手几乎用力到让金属变形。

——那就不是死一个或者几个人的问题了。他会让这座腐朽肮脏的城市付出代价，把他没在小丑身上发泄的怒火倾泻给整个哥谭。

杰森很快找到了目标，并且，不出所料地，小丑被一群酒气熏天的alpha围了起来，他看起来吃了点苦头，触目惊心的淤青和流血的划痕布满苍白赤裸的身体。但是，还没有生命危险。他把机车甩在一旁，大家伙重重摔到地上的时候发出一声巨响，在寂静的巷子里有些突兀，但隔着一段距离这甚至没引起精虫上脑的alpha们的警惕。

小丑被一个人扯着头发，嘴里被男人的阴茎塞满了，他一边挣扎一边发出窒息般地呜咽，但无济于事，男人兴奋地将那根玩意插得更深。很多只肮脏粗糙的手抚摸揉捏着omega柔软的皮肤，对着他的脸撸自己的鸡巴。另一个人紧紧抓住小丑的腰防止他挣脱，手指在小丑的屁股里搅动，他瘦削的身体颤抖得像头受伤的鹿。

杰森可以上去几枪杀了这些靠强奸、殴打、吞噬谋生的人渣，哥谭也许会因为一些垃圾的消失变得美好那么一点。但是，说真的，哥谭变成什么样跟他有什么关系。他停顿下想要冲上去的脚步，注视着这场街头色情表演。

重击声让小丑猛地从混沌中清醒过来，蝙蝠！是蝙蝠吗？他心跳剧烈，拼命寻找着声音发出的方向，被捏着下巴也不顾。

“嘿，老实点——你谁啊？”

他身上的钳制松了一点，小丑成功地获得了头部的自由，一瞬间瞥到了到来的人——

——一抹红色。红色。不是黑色。他的心骤然紧缩。他来找自己了。小丑不知道应该大哭还是放松下来。他的唯一一次机会就这样用光了。可，红头罩也是来救他的。他不会任由自己被其他人使用……是吗？

他的下巴重新被扭过来，alpha的性器又捅了进去。男人们看着对方没有移动的样子就继续了他们的暴行，他们又不在意一个旁观者，不如说，有旁观者才刺激。

“伙计，你要上可得排队，哥儿几个可都等着呢！”

他不在乎吗？小丑的余光都看不到那一抹红色了，他被摇晃得格外厉害仿佛一个没有感情直觉的飞机杯，他不在乎？他想要看着……他是故意的，他是为了给自己一个教训，逃出来就不是只被他一个alpha操，而是会得到糟糕上百倍的待遇……杰森想要看着自己被一群人渣轮奸！意识到这个，小丑忍不住笑出来，当然他发不出笑声了，只是一些呜呜声喉咙的颤抖，全部的功能就是让插在里面的老二更舒服一点。

他放弃了全部的挣扎，憋着的最后一口气也消散了。之前情况再怎么糟他仍然隐秘地有恃无恐——最糟糕不过是被杰森亲手带回去。他只要撑到那个时候就好了。现在……现在挣扎还有什么意义呢？

omega的身体变得软绵绵的失去了抵抗的力道，他的舌尖动了动，开始舔舐嘴里的肉茎。早点完事就能早点从他嘴里出来。后面的人终于捅进了四根手指，转了几圈急不可耐拉下裤子。

杰森以为自己能够袖手旁观。小丑活该的。即使不提他曾经对自己做过的一切，他在阿卡姆生不如死的两年，这只小丑的手上依然沾满血腥，他填满了多少墓地，拆散过多少家庭，而现在这些只不过是其中最微不足道的报应。

但，那些混混们的话刚好踩进了他的雷区。他们不知道他们亲手释放了一个地狱爬上来的恶魔。全身的血液猛地冲向大脑，杰森双目赤红，几乎失去理智。他走了过去，军靴碾压在石板上低沉的回响简直毛骨悚然。对那些男人来说，不幸的是，他不是蝙蝠侠，他不会压抑自己杀人的渴望。

“排队？”杰森一拳打在正要插进去的男人的鼻梁骨上，男人痛得几乎没叫出声就昏了过去，他的靴底在那根软了的阴茎上狠狠碾压着，耻骨发出断裂的脆响。他转过头盯着吓呆了的混混们，“看来你们根本不知道，你们动的是谁的人。”

Omega受到的钳制放松了，他被软绵绵地扔了下去。杰森脱下外套丢在他身上。男人们先是愣了一下，然后怒吼着冲了上来。有些家伙记得带了枪，于是成了首当其冲的目标。杰森抓住醉得几乎拿不稳枪的手腕，向反方向狠狠一扭，盯着男人因为惊惧和剧痛瞪大的双眼，说：“伙计，你还是带着你的小豌豆射手滚回家吧。”他一脚踹在脆弱的腰腹上，男人被踹出去几米远，这一下大概能让他内脏破上几个。“不，滚回地狱。”

是的。他也有枪，它们安静地躺在他的武装带里，他可以掏出枪像弄死一群鸡仔一样杀掉他们，但是他已经不想执行原定的计划了。他抽出匕首，把一个男人掼在墙上，刀尖对准肩膀把他钉死在砖缝里。男人被酒精麻痹的大脑被疼痛刺醒，痛苦地嚎叫起来。“哦，那看起来很疼。”杰森打碎了另一个家伙的脑袋，看着那张肌肉扭曲沾满泪水的脸，扯开一个微笑，“听起来好像我是在猜一样……我知道那很疼。”

一连串凄厉的惨叫声终于让剩下的几个混混清醒过来，他们意识到眼前这个戴红头盔，看上去像个普通机车党的家伙实际上是个杀人不眨眼的魔鬼，他们在恐惧中下意识地转身想逃。

“好吧，你们逼我的。”杰森叹了口气，他解开枪带，枪声在小巷中剧烈回响起来，子弹精准地命中小腿，一串血花飙了出来，足够近的距离能让他们整条腿都碎掉。“我本来不想开枪，因为那很容易引来GCPD。而我最讨厌条子了。”

他走过去，一脚踩在其中一个躺在地上的男人胸前，俯下身，看见那人惊恐的眼神中倒映着红到刺眼的头罩。“不过，在他们打扰我们的小派对之前，我还有足够的时间把你们一个一个剁碎。想看看吗？”

小丑看着红头罩单方面的屠杀，眼睛都没多眨一下。也许换个人该害怕了。也许换个人会对从天而降的英雄救美的“王子”感激淋涕了。但是他可不会。杰森这么做目的可不是救他，而是他内心的占有欲忍受不了所有物被其他人触碰罢了。杰森不在乎他是否被侮辱，强奸，杀死，可是这么做的人只能是杰森自己。小丑当然看得懂，毕竟小男孩变成这样自己功不可没。他的暴力和疯狂里面都有自己的影子。

但是理智清楚不意味着能控制住身体的反应。他吃力地抓紧披在身上的外套盖住自己，仿佛这一件衣物是自己的保护伞，能够抵挡住外界的疼痛和冰冷，他仿佛瘾君子，贪婪地呼吸那上面的alpha的味道。自己的alpha。信息素侵入体内，如同星星点点的火落在干燥的草场，火舌蔓延。

虚弱和疼痛让小丑在自己的身体完全开始发热才意识到自己发情了。

在地上只剩下他一个站着的人时，杰森终于从几乎疯狂的状态中抽离出来。他差点杀红了眼，也许那几个混混还没死，不过也不会离太远了。冷静下来，但仍然愤怒。他转过身看着缩在角落的小丑，omega把自己整个包裹进宽大的外套里，细瘦的身体颤抖，omega甜蜜的信息素像打翻的糖罐溢满小巷。他发情了，而跟他结合的alpha不可能无动于衷。

“逃跑？”杰森扯起小丑的衣领，盯着那双在情欲的恍惚中挣扎的酸绿色眼睛，跟怒火一起涌上来的是把omega拆吃入腹的阴暗欲望，“你想都别想。”

他把omega整个提了起来，小丑软得像一滩正在融化的冰淇淋，根本无力反抗，他停顿片刻，换了个姿势打横抱起他。

他抓住了他。现在他们可以回去了。杰森启动机车的引擎。

家。甜蜜的家。血迹斑斑的阿卡姆地下室。

小丑全身都热的发烫，精神恍惚，但是还记得用双手环住杰森的腰，避免被他这种不要命的开车方法摔下去。小丑控制不住自己，他的本能叫嚣着让他情不自禁的靠近前面的人恨不得整个人黏在上面。那是他的Alpha，他的配偶，发情期的omega需要他。他仿佛属于高烧中，极差的身体情况和耗费体力的发情期让他极度虚弱。

车不知道什么时候停了，小丑反应不过来，只知道紧紧抱着人不撒手，像只小树袋熊。

杰森挑了下眉。当omega紧紧贴着他时，隔着一层紧身衣也能感受到他正在经历剧烈的发情热。他挣开omega软弱无力的手，摘下头盔，拎起小丑，对方染着红晕的脸颊上两只绿眼睛茫然地看着他。

他把omega抱了进去，在弃置的阿卡姆一层随便找了间浴室踹门进去，将小丑丢在冰冷的瓷砖上，他一直攥着的外套滑落，露出布满青紫淤痕和凝固精斑的身体。

杰森脸色阴沉，alpha骨子里的占有欲让他怒不可遏，它们带着另一股难以言说的邪火冲了上来。他打开淋浴喷头，热水猝不及防浇了小疯子一头，“你需要好好洗干净。你自己，或者我来。”

小丑被摔得几乎疼昏过去，可是连大声哀叫的力气都没有，只是发出了猫咪般的哼哼。他手按着瓷砖想要爬起，但支撑不起身子。他忽然就厌倦的要死，干脆卸下力道让自己就这么趴在了地上。反正也逃不掉了，小丑要破罐破摔了。

“没力气动呀。”他小声说道，发情期带来的高热让他的眼睛显得格外明亮，热水只让他觉得烧得更厉害，像是整个人都会这样燃烧殆尽，以生命为燃料的。“帮我。”甜腻的味道随着水蒸气在密闭的空间蔓延，小丑想杰森早晚都是要操他，应该也不排斥把他洗干净再吃。

杰森听见自己陡然粗重的呼吸。真奇怪，他居然操了一个曾经让他生不如死的家伙，更奇怪的是，即使他恨不得把这只小丑千刀万剐，他依然能对着他勃起。他蹲下身，随手拽过旁边洗漱架上的毛巾，动作粗暴地刷过小丑裸露的身体，就像恨不得从他身上刮下一层皮，把那些肮脏的痕迹统统冲进下水道里，omega柔软的皮肤很快红了起来，眼睛明亮得像是含着泪水。他的阴茎在裤子里硬得发疼，alpha信息素不受控制地把omega笼罩在他的范围内。

他抓住小丑的肩膀，低下头对准omega脖颈上的腺体咬了上去，那里本来就保留着清晰的标记，现在又覆盖了新的上去。Alpha的尖牙刺破薄薄的肌肤，用泄愤的、恨不能把omega咬碎的力道碾磨着脆弱的腺体，轻微的血腥气在口腔里弥漫开来，这让alpha本能更加兴奋。这是他的。他的。他踏着一群失败alpha的尸体抢回来的。

他的视线一阵阵发黑，小丑觉得他是要昏过去了，但兴奋的身体不允许。太多的内啡肽和肾上腺素让他保持痛苦的清醒。他忍不住低低地笑起来。这就是蝙蝠侠的好儿子，奇迹小子，罗宾鸟……现在变成了这副模样，跟要关进阿卡姆的那群疯子有什么区别？可是现在他丝毫没有欣赏玩笑的心情。他难受得简直要死去。alpha的信息素在他残破的身体里横冲直撞，就是他再疲累也无法反抗地勃起，求欢。为了发情为了交娩可以连性命都不要。这就是身为omega的悲哀，小丑无声地大笑，更多水击打在他脸上又流下去，让他看起来像是在哭。

杰森把小丑翻了个身，犯罪小丑王子太虚弱了以至于只能任他摆弄。他看着omega线条纤细漂亮的后背，水流在骨骼突出的地方避开，汇集向凹陷下去的腰窝，然后再滚落到臀部和大腿。他伸出手抚摸着他颤栗的后腰，正中央的位置用小刀刻了一个J字上去，跟他眼睛下的疤痕刚好相配。坚硬的指甲划过结痂的伤口，几滴鲜红的血再次溢了出来。

然后是臀缝。小丑两条腿保持着摔在地上的姿势还没合拢，艳红的穴口已经被粗暴地扩张过，随着一张一合冒出小股的水。还好那群男人们还没有操进去，不然杰森要花更大的功夫来把他洗干净。他插进去两根手指，在湿热的肉穴中搅弄着。

小丑不会问出为什么不杀了自己这种可笑的话。他知道，杰森不会杀了自己。他恨不得用尽一生把所有折磨施加在自己身上，牺牲掉他自己都在所不惜。小丑想他也许是最恨自己的人，连蝙蝠侠都比不上。不……蝙蝠的恨是出于道义良知的，而杰森的恨自私又亲密。他剥开自己伤疤时小丑也只是颤了颤，他垂着头趴伏在地，不是他有意要一副乖顺的样子，实在是他的身体情况太过糟糕。其实到这一步，小丑都有些不知所措。他还能做什么呢？他还能怎么办？屈服吗？

可是如果他知道见好就收，知道及时止损……他就不会把自己作到这一步了。小丑咧嘴，湿哒哒的绿色头发遮住了他的眼睛。

“难受吗……Hoodsie？自己的东西被其他人碰了？”他喘息了一会儿才有力气接着说，“想到你难受，我就开心得不得了呀。恨不得多做几次。”

小丑整个人都狼狈至极，杰森的蓝眼睛几乎幽暗到发黑，而他还敢挑衅自己。他永远都不会从疼痛中得到教训，就像一只被踢断肋骨的野狗，下次还是会冲你吠叫。杰森猛地掐住小丑的脖颈，直到他尖利的充满嗤笑的声音渐渐微弱下去。但他也不想驯养一只小丑，他只想折磨他，亲手送他下地狱——他们一起下地狱。他曾经拖着一口气从那里爬了出来，在茫然中打量着依旧如故的哥谭市，蝙蝠侠和他的助手罗宾。一切看上去都没有改变。但是整个世界已经将他遗忘了。杰森·托德的空棺材被人钉死了送入黄土之下，那个街头流浪的孤儿，穿着鲜红制服的罗宾，布鲁斯·韦恩的养子都在那个晚上彻底死去，如今爬出来的只是一具空壳，除了愤怒一无所有的怪物。说出来很可笑，但小丑是他跟扭曲的世界唯一的联系，他们注定要纠缠到死。

“多做几次？”杰森眯起眼睛，听见小丑喉咙里发出挣扎的嘶嘶气音，“下一次，我就砍掉你的腿，把你钉在墙上，你连死都别想。”

杰森解开皮带，掰开小丑的腿，把他整个人抵在冰冷的水泥墙面上，直接操了进去。Omega的穴口已经变得湿润而松软，他没有受到阻碍就插到了最深处，顶端重重撞上紧闭的生殖腔。他一只手掐住omega的腰，一下一下把他往墙上顶。

有些兽天生就有气性，被人类捉住也无法驯养，关在笼子里就会自杀而亡，郁郁而终。小丑就属于那一种，除非他甘愿为谁留下，否则敢困住他的人只能留有一具日渐衰败的躯壳。目之所及的东西都在旋转，小丑注视着眼前的人，小男孩陷得太深啦……他没能克服名为小丑的病，沾染上这样的瘾，等他习惯了在自己身上发泄所有恨就也失去了得到别人爱的能力。当他所有的负面情绪都因自己而起，当他因为杀了自己而活，为了自己而活，那么自己死去的日子也就是这只罗宾灭亡的时刻。小丑甚至开始怜悯他。可怜的迷失的灵魂呀。真的值得吗？显然当事人的答案是肯定的。

那么，他除了以灵魂为礼物赴这一场生死宴……还有别的选择吗？

哥谭的犯罪小丑王子折在了他一手培养出来的红骑士身上。

“哦-你不，喜欢我的腿吗？”小丑的话被顶得断断续续，他的舌头在嘴里仿佛打转一样吐字都困难，眼睛也睁不开了，“细长，又笔直……你爹地可都称赞过……哈！”

“是吗？”杰森狠狠地用阴茎打开他的穴口，每一次插入都会带出响亮的水声，在狭窄的浴室里回荡。他另一只手捏住小丑胸膛上的乳尖，它在粗糙的墙面上磨蹭得红肿破皮。“可惜他没有像我这样操过你。”

他的动作非常粗暴，即使omega正在发情也感受到了夹杂着强烈快感的痛苦，鲜血顺着他苍白漂亮的腿流了下来，再随着冲刷的水流进下水道。他的黑发被热水打湿了黏在额头前，被稍微遮蔽的视线阴沉沉的看不清楚，但他也不需要清晰的视线，他所有的注意力都在这只小丑身上。“而且，他永远都不会了。蝙蝠侠早就有了别的omega，他总是有替代品，你应该知道的。”

狼狈。他们两个都是。但这就是他想要的。他要让整个城市都感受他感受过的痛苦，尤其是让小丑。

阴茎深深顶到omega的生殖腔，原本紧闭的器官在碾磨和撞击下张开了小口，他一遍又一遍插入进去，炙热湿软的腔道紧紧包裹着入侵者，挽留一般舔舐将它完全塞满的性器。快感从连接处一直爬上脊椎，那就像是毒品，你清楚它有害但依旧会上瘾。

小丑的瞳孔一瞬间缩小。

“不！！”他撕心裂肺地吼叫，“不，不！是哪个贱人！”然而他已经知道了，他当然知道，他看过他们相伴的样子，两只同样漆黑尖爪的哺乳动物，该死的相配，该死的……“不……我要，我要她去死……”他小声地嘟哝着，手指抓进了杰森的肩膀。“我想要把她……哈……手指砍掉……喂给小马……杰森，当你知道你被取代的时候，也这么想吗？嗯？也这么想你的兄弟吗？替代你，和蝙蝠一起飞翔的小小鸟？你想过杀了他吗？他，他们？”小丑的声音更加低落，仿佛呓语。“你也恨的。对不？”

他放纵自己沉溺了。掉入欲望的海也许会今晚死在里面。被操死。疼痛和愉悦，恰好都是他最喜欢的东西可已经变了味道。小丑恍惚地被红头罩按在阴茎上起伏，他的视线一点点模糊，变暗。所有的感觉都消失了，变成一片黑暗。

“我不是‘想’。”杰森看着不断发出癫狂的宛如梦中呓语的小丑，感觉心脏被久违的撕裂般的疼痛和愉快包围，那种感觉甚至掩盖过了肉体上的快感。“我‘会’杀了他们。每个人。所有人。”

他问他恨不恨？当然恨了，怎么可能不恨呢，除了最后这点他死死抓住的恨意他一无所有。剥开血淋淋的外表，他永远都是那个十五岁时愤怒的男孩，他曾经有过的灵魂，他爱和被爱的能力都被永远困在了阿卡姆的地下室。一切从那里开始，也在那里结束。

他猛地在小丑体内抽插两下，阴茎完完全全填满了生殖腔，alpha的结在omega深处膨开，卡在柔嫩的肉壁上,把omega钉在原地。精液射入为alpha张开的生殖腔中，射精持续了好几分钟，直到omega的生殖腔被填满，甚至小腹微微凸起才停止。这是alpha和omega之间无法抹去的标记，在小丑被囚禁的时候他一遍一遍地提醒他，告诉他他们永远也无法分开。现在小丑进入了发情期，按照正常情况omega会怀孕，他们会生下一个有着alpha和omega两个人基因的孩子。但那不会发生的。这个被诅咒的孩子从一开始就不会来到世界上。只有他们两个。只该有他们两个。

杰森把阴茎拔了出来，小丑的身体猛地失去支撑，顺着墙软绵绵地滑了下去。他接住了他，把几乎失去意识的小丑捞了起来，他的绿眼睛失去了焦距，在杰森怀里无意识地呜咽，掐着他的胳膊，尖利的指甲陷入皮肉之中。热水仍然持续不断地流淌下来，那张失去血色的脸上像是溢满泪水。他眼下那道深深的疤痕被涌出来的水蛰得刺痛。

“你是我的。我的。我的。”

他抱着他，走入阿卡姆漫长而深沉的黑暗。


	5. 棉花糖和巧克力

“杰杰，快点！”

这一声呼喊引起了旁人的瞩目，但是显然当事人完全不在乎。小丑被杰森圈了太久，足足七个月！如果不是自己肚子争气这么快怀了崽子估计小心眼儿的alpha还是不会允许他出来。他都要憋死了。

绿头发的omega此刻穿着紫色的宽松孕妇装和和一双小白皮鞋，自己本身没有一点准母亲的样子步子又快又急还拽着他的alpha在后面，吓得路人不自觉往一边靠怕碰到这位冒失omega的肚子。“马上玩具店要开门啦！”他一边说一边毫无羞耻利用自己的“优势”往前挤，“我要亲自给小南瓜挑可爱的填充玩具才行！”他的购物之魂熊熊燃烧，希望杰森的腰包足够鼓，不然——

不然他会勒令对方去管他老子要的。

杰森无奈地叹了口气，跟上那只像刚飞出笼子的鸟的小丑，不断试图用胳膊把他圈进怀里，将他和商场密集的人流分隔开，他绝对不想看到什么意外，尤其是一尸两命的那种。

给他还没出生的小孩买毛绒玩具？如果小丑在紧紧抱着他念叨好久的兔子玩偶时仍然坚持这么说的话，那么好吧，又不是说他会因此拒绝他。然后，他管它——不管是男是女——叫小南瓜？杰森嘴角不明显地弯了一下，有一个即将带着父母祝福降生的孩子，这种感觉……很奇妙，就好像终于找到了拼图缺失的最后一块。

他被小丑一把拽进了玩具店。这家店不管是外表还是内部的装潢都充满了可爱的气息，像一整个被粉蓝色丝带和蝴蝶结包装起来的圣诞礼物。四周的货架上密密麻麻摆放着泰迪熊、毛绒兔子还有更多他根本叫不上名字的东西。他感觉自己就像穿着礼服闯进泳装派对一样窘迫。这对他来说……太柔软太温馨了。他小时候玩过最像玩具的东西是一只坏掉的熨斗，他不得不承认他在生活方面没有什么值得借鉴的平常经验。反倒是小丑，一副如鱼得水的样子。

“哦杰杰你看！我跟你说了好久的兔兔乔！”小丑快走几步一把抓住展示台上面的巨大粉色兔子拉下来抱了个满怀，深深吸了口气，“真的是草莓味哒！”小丑开心得整个人都在发光，这和他占据一个玩具厂的情绪都不一样，毕竟，这些东西买回去可是要装饰他们的家的……对，家。那个原本空旷的安全屋已经逐渐有了生活的气息，软绵绵的抱枕，早就打造好的婴儿床，还有不多增加的锅碗瓢盆烤箱厨师机，安全屋变得越来越像一个家了。而几只毛绒玩具绝对是他们需要的点睛之笔！

小丑开心地想着把兔子塞进杰森怀里，朝着下一个目标进发：那只嫩绿色的小恐龙。途中他又盯上了一只微笑的长颈鹿，它们简直都是在诱惑着自己把它们都买回去！

于是小丑也就这么答应了，把看上的所有的东西塞进杰森推着的购物车里。当然还少不了一只经典的泰迪熊。

“等等，Jo，我们不能把所有玩具都搬回去。”杰森有点头疼，也许他应该优先考虑的是搬进一个更大的房子，毕竟他现在那个安全屋肯定不适合一只购物狂小丑和一个婴儿居住。然后结果是他怀里又被塞进去了一只毛茸茸的绵羊。现在红头罩左手上是粉红色的兔子，右手是奶白色的绵羊，非常棒，简直是双枪的完美替代品。

他得想个别的办法停止这一切。然后灵光一现，他想出了一个不确定自己是否会后悔的主意。杰森把手上的玩偶丢进购物车里，抓住还想往前走的小丑的手腕，现在他身上稍微长了点肉，摸起来终于不像是正在摸一具骨架了。“去甜品店吗？”

“当然！”小丑在杰森的阻挠之下仍然锲而不舍伸长爪子最后抓住一只企鹅玩偶，然后才心满意足跟着杰森往结账处走去，“今天的计划就是这样，先买东西再吃蛋糕……说好了我想吃多少都行的！”小丑的脚步都轻快起来，脑子里晃悠的全都是各种可爱的甜点。自从自己怀孕之后每日吃的东西都被杰森给严格限制了，快餐不行太多甜食也不行，小丑就这么莫名其妙地吃了几个月杰森亲手做的饭——他之前从来没想到过大名鼎鼎的红头罩居然会做饭！那双拆卸枪支的手切土豆削苹果也是一样的得心应手。在他确定自己不会拿到厨房用刀就砍他之后，小丑也被允许帮忙做饭了。

“在超过健康的糖摄入量之前，”杰森及时补充了一句，“吃多少都行。”他无视掉小丑像只小狗一样围在他脚边的抱怨，把所有东西都一股脑堆在了结账处，那副画面，要他来形容的话，更像是一场毛绒玩具洪水，兔子和小熊们铺天盖地地朝可怜的收银员涌去。“刷这张卡。”感谢他有先见之明地把一部分为别人干活儿得到的佣金存进了私人账户，避免了它们被他的队友挥霍一空的命运。

收银员在不停重复的打包过程中从玩具里抬起头，冲着故意板出一张冷硬拒绝的脸的杰森笑了笑：“你们一定是幸福的一对。”

幸福的？一对？杰森睁着蓝眼睛愣在了那里，好像那句话是什么咒语。

“当然！”发现杰森没说话，小丑自然地接过了话，“我的小老公对我可好啦！”然后还顺势搂过杰森的脖子，用力在他脸上亲了一口。秀恩爱还是其次，主要是他发现大庭广众之下小男孩的脸皮其实可薄了，这种调戏他的好机会怎么能放过呢。“别看他现在板着脸一副要吓哭小孩子的样儿，其实心软的不行，这些都是他挑的！”

小丑说着拿起刷过条码的粉兔子，把它冲着杰森来了个鼻子贴鼻子。

“啵！”

黑头发alpha脸上惊讶的表情让小丑忍不住咯咯地笑起来。

杰森猜测他的脸颊现在一定红了，因为他感觉炽热的温度顺着他的脖颈和耳朵爬了上来，尤其是刚才小丑亲吻的地方。他希望那点红晕会被他额头和鬓角的碎发遮住。刚好店员已经进行完了漫长的打包过程，他猛地抓起堆得像座小山的袋子们，咬牙切齿地把小丑拖了出去，将店员们惊讶和带着笑意的脸丢在背后。

“小，嗯？我以为这件事你最清楚了。”杰森恶狠狠地瞪着有恃无恐的omega，他在假装生气，当然了，但就算他真的发火小丑也绝对不会害怕了，他被抓住了软肋。除非，给他一个清晰而明确的威胁，“也许回家之后你得接受点惩罚，clown。”他们都知道那是指什么。

“嗷，放松点，tight-ass！”小丑不以为意地拍了下杰森的屁屁——嗯手感的确很好的紧绷绷的屁股。“你就是小啊，小丑叔叔说的不对？”等到最初受打击的阶段过了，小丑就回复了本性一天比一天更皮，冲着涨红了脸的小男孩咧嘴灿烂一笑——跟我斗你还嫩着呢。

如果换个时间、换个地点、换个对象，敢对他这么做的人大概已经被红头罩暴躁地抡在地上用脸擦地了，但是现在杰森除了头疼没什么能做的：“叔叔？一个怀着我的孩子的omega？”借着购物袋的遮挡，他捏了一把小丑怀孕之后变得更加敏感的腰，omega咯咯笑了起来。

“好嘛，回家再说，现在先去买甜点。”小丑咽了口口水。奶油蛋糕在朝他挥手！

进了甜品店的小丑继续开启屠杀模式，除了要在甜品店解决的一人一块蛋糕切片还买了一堆要待会儿带回家的食物。是否是孕期omega想要囤食的本能小丑不知道，不过这并不妨碍小丑不断把面包甜甜圈和曲奇往托盘里放。之后打发杰森去结账，精力终于发泄完的小丑慢吞吞往餐椅走去，一手扶着腰。上次去检查医生说他还是太瘦了，就算在家好好养了几个月还处于亚健康的边缘。脆弱的身体也就导致妊娠反应格外的严重，月份大了小丑才舒服了些。

不过该有的反应还是有的。兴奋劲过后小丑首先感到的就是，脚疼。腰还酸。反正没一个地方是舒服的。他的alpha呢？

杰森提着面包袋回来就看见他的犯罪小丑王子瘫在椅子上，他身体里像兴奋剂一样一刻不停驱动着他的发动机熄火了。他垂下来的软软的绿发，像得不到充足光照的叶片。那看起来很——

——可爱。一个杰森从来没想到会用在小丑身上的词跳进脑袋里。

“走不动了？”也许他应该抓住机会好好嘲笑小丑一番扳回一城，但话刚从嘴里冒出来就拐了个弯，alpha的语气近乎柔软。

“杰杰，脚疼。”杰森一坐下小丑就开始哼唧，并且立刻把左腿翘起来搭在杰森的大腿上，小白鞋一晃一晃，理直气壮。“给我揉。”本来嘛，自己这么难受都是因为谁，还不是这个挨千刀的alpha把自己肚子搞大了。他敢不负责，他敢自己就敢跑上韦恩庄园的门要抚养费——小丑的思绪飘散，已经发展到“嫁给蝙蝠公公”那一段了。

他开始低头吃蛋糕，鲜奶油和糖分绝配出最好的滋味，这正是小丑缺失的东西，只要有糖分他就能活蹦乱跳好久，甜品是他的兴奋剂。小丑惬意地眯起眼睛，咀嚼过松软的蛋糕体和上面的巧克力碎屑。脚掌原本的酸痛在杰森手里逐渐减轻，他舒适地呻吟一声，嗷，这才是人生！

如果早知道自己服个软就能得到这么多东西……那也许他都不会挣扎了……

杰森拧起眉毛，然后无奈地叹了口气。被宠坏的小混蛋。直到小丑发出惬意的呻吟声，杰森报复性地挠了挠他的脚心，在小丑开始挣扎之前重新帮他穿好鞋。杰森觉得他今天已经受得够多的了，所以回家索要奖励这样的要求非常正当且合理。

“该回家了。”杰森站了起来，提醒一脸意犹未尽的omega，在小丑发出抱怨之前，杰森把还没吃完的蛋糕和小甜饼们全部塞进他的怀里，堵住了他的话头，“要我抱你吗，我的王子？”杰森把毛绒玩具们交给工作人员拜托他们送到停车场上，还好他早有准备，开了一辆刚从韦恩庄园停车场撬来的车而不是他平时的机车。

“当然，我的帽帽骑士。”小丑一脸高傲地伸出手，仿佛等待一个吻手礼的小王子一样。他咯咯笑着享受众人投来的目光，抱着一满怀零食，得意洋洋被自己的Alpha抱着走向停车场。

“哇，这车真拉风。”小丑揪了揪杰森的耳朵，嘴里咔哧咔哧嚼着小甜饼，“是能骗很多女孩来一炮的那种。杰杰，你有什么想告诉我的吗？你不是只开摩托的吗！你什么时候买的？等等难道不是买的？你从哪偷的，老实交代，偷车贼！” 小丑说着用力扯了下杰森的头发，自顾自玩儿了起来。“我觉得你这里可以梳一个小辫子……”

“嗯，为你偷的。”杰森把小丑放进副驾驶，顺便帮他系上了安全带，在直起弯下的腰之前，他情不自禁地亲吻了omega的脸颊。他的动作足够快，保证他的头发不会真的惨遭毒手，小丑干得出来这种事。也许他是时候警惕第二天早上发现自己被化妆的危险了。

小丑敏感地觉察了杰森在回避这个话题。那么——小丑的眼睛微微睁大，他是从韦恩庄园蝙蝠爸比那里偷的！哈哈哈哈哈哈他多久这么干一次？小丑的脑内继续开始上演小剧场。阿福庄重严肃地走向蝙蝠：“布鲁斯老爷，我恐怕车库里又少了一辆车，我想是杰森少爷开走了。”然后老蝙蝠一脸的“折寿啊逆子啊我还能怎么办难道能报警么只能由他偷老子车咯”:“我知道了。”哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！

小丑开心得又多吃了三个小甜饼。

汽车在家门口停下。在那只没良心的小丑继续抱着没吃完的蛋糕啃的时候，杰森不得不把他们采购的所有东西都搬进卧室和储藏室。直到所有的活儿都干完了，他在小丑面前停下来，omega仰起脸疑惑地望着他，鲜红的唇角沾上了雪白的奶油，他的舌头小心翼翼地探出来舔掉了它们。这个无意识的动作让杰森感觉喉咙发紧。他把omega抱进怀里，挺直的鼻梁在脖颈薄薄的肌肤上磨蹭着，闻到结合之后混合了他和小丑气息的信息素香气，现在还混进去了一点奶香味，像颗咬一口会流出甜美内馅儿的棉花糖。“别忘了你的惩罚，clown。”

啊哦。杰森一这么叫他要么就是生气，要么就是求欢了——小丑吸了吸鼻子，第二种。他不明白，他就老老实实吃蛋糕到底是什么让杰森兽性大发——好吧，年轻alpha的性欲来的不需要理由。过去的几个月小丑都被操熟了，这时候知道从善如流地张腿就好。可是——

“等我把蛋糕吃完好不？”小丑眨巴眨巴眼睛，瞥了眼还握在手里的蛋糕盘。“这次是什么惩罚，杰杰？打屁股还是给你一个口活——我现在可跪不下去你得体谅孕妇我都怀着你的崽子呢你还要惩罚我！有没有良心！”

小丑又拽住杰森的头发，心里盘算着扎几个小辫好，然后趁杰森睡着的时候给他画上红色的眼影……什么色号的口红呢一会儿让他好好想想。

“不怎么样。”杰森抽出他手里的蛋糕丢在一边，直接堵住了他喋喋不休的嘴巴，当你可以直接制服小丑的时候，就不要尝试跟他语言沟通，他早就明白这个道理。Omega的嘴里还残留着奶油的香甜味道，他的舌头舔过他炙热软嫩的口腔内壁，交换信息素，alpha强势而锐利的信息素把他的omega整个裹进怀里，苍白的皮肤被刺激到发红，小丑气喘吁吁，身体像一滩水一样化在他的手臂之间。“放心，不会让你跪着。”

Omega为了他的蛋糕在心灵里痛呼。杰森这个大坏蛋剥削自己和蛋糕卿卿我我的时间！但是很快他晕晕乎乎的脑袋就想不起来还要抗议了。结合Alpha的信息素就是最好的催情剂，孕期敏感的身体受不了任何撩拨，已经瘫软而湿润。这个狡猾的坏蛋。说不过自己于是就用行动搞事情……这么想着小丑仍然热情地回应着杰森的吻。他心里很清楚，如果不把alpha哄好了下次自己出门的时间就遥遥无期了。

杰森解开他的衣服，它贴心地设计成了极易穿脱的款式，柔软的布料像绸缎一样滑下小丑的肩膀，轻飘飘地落在地板上。他盯着他胸膛前粉红的乳尖，它们因为孕激素的原因变得更加嫣红而饱满，像是随时可以采撷的果实。它们因为暴露在空气中颤抖着。手指把一侧的乳头拢在手里揉捏，指甲刮蹭着顶端。杰森知道怀孕的omega会产乳，但他仍然对这个事实感到不可思议。

他从抽屉里抽出一支润滑剂，声音低沉又沙哑：“我想看你为我自慰，clown。”

小丑有点不自在，甚至有些想要捂住胸前的冲动，自从那两个曾经平坦的地方越来越鼓他就有意地不想要把那处暴露出来了，就好像怀孕也给了他属于青春期刚刚发育的女性的羞耻心一样。男人的胸看就看了，但是他那两个小团子是不可以被玷污的！就算被杰森看还是一样羞耻。此刻Alpha的信息素让他的乳尖胀痛又有些痒，他简直忍不住想要在对方结实的胸膛上磨蹭自己的冲动。

“好，好的。”

他咽了口唾沫，接过润滑剂拧开把透明的胶制挤出来，让它在手上慢慢融化之后才把手伸到背后，探进后穴里。仍然微凉的温度让他的内壁下意识收缩，体会到自己肉壁有多热的小丑还是忍不住红了脸。不知为何，杰森往里面放什么，他的手指阴茎舌头或者性爱玩具小丑都能面不改色地殷勤求欢，但是当插进去的是自己的手……小丑觉得可羞耻了。大概是没法自欺欺人说是别的东西造成自己淫荡的样子，连自己的一部分都能吮吸得欢快。

“杰……”红红的小丑呜咽着，脑袋埋进alpha颈弯，胸前的两团也因此抵在了杰森肉上。“你……我不要了。你帮我。”

跟杰森相处的时间越长他就越来越习惯于颐指气使直接说出自己想要什么，不去斟酌到底该如何说操纵人心那一套把戏，小丑使得是最真实的小性子。杰森总能满足他。

“因为你的手指没法满足你，”杰森压低声音笑了起来，看到小丑在床上展露他难得的羞耻心总是能让alpha更加兴奋，这种羞涩的表情是只属于他的，只有他能看到，“还是太能满足你了，嗯？”

“都不是，是想要你满足我。”就是再羞耻一旦回到熟悉的环境小丑也能够立刻开始反击了。他伸出舌头，小小舔了口杰森领口漏出的肌肤，像是在尝一种新糖的味道。

杰森握住小丑的手，带着他的手指一起慢慢扩开、挤进沾满了润滑剂和omega分泌出的液体，湿得一塌糊涂的后穴里，因为常年握枪带着枪茧的手指刮蹭过柔嫩的内壁时总能引起omega细微的颤抖，他知道他喜欢这个。四根手指把他的后穴塞得满满的，杰森的手抽插着，连带着小丑的手指一起操他自己的穴口。小丑的身体靠在他身上，随着他的动作微微战栗，他能感觉到他的乳头在磨蹭稍显粗糙的布料的过程中硬了起来。他另一只手继续玩弄着那个红肿的肉团，忍不住问他红着脸的omega：“你这里也会涨奶吗？”

太满了……小丑喘息着，因为怀孕挣扎都显得笨笨的，只能干愣在那里由着杰森肆意袭击自己每一个敏感点，滑过内壁一寸寸的软肉，躲都躲不掉，只能一个劲儿收缩穴口可这也没让快感少一点，收缩的甬道只会让摩擦更加鲜明。小丑的眼泪都被逼了出来。“杰，轻点……不，不会……啊！别捏！”

他感觉一股不受他控制的热流从他的乳房里涌了出来。小丑干脆闭上眼睛，眼不见心不烦。看不到就就是不存在了。

白嫩的胸脯上涨红的乳晕，樱桃色的乳头上滴落的白色液体跟他一点关系都没有。

杰森愣了一下，手掌覆盖着的胸膛因为无法完全流出的乳汁肿起了一团硬块，他的手指上都沾上了奶香味，他忍不住舔了一下指尖。看着闭上眼睛一副鸵鸟样子的小丑，杰森笑了一声，低下头，牙齿叼住了红肿的乳尖，用唇舌把它整个包裹起来，在画着圈变得湿漉漉的胸口上转圈，感觉到有更多温热粘稠的奶液被挤了出来，一小部分顺着omega的前胸一直滴落到小腹，空气中飘着又暖又甜的香气。小丑另一只空闲的手就像不知道该放在哪里一样胡乱抓着他的头发，杰森用牙齿轻轻咬了一口他的乳头作为报复。直到两只乳头被又舔又吸，小丑的身体一直在不停颤抖但是什么东西都涌不出来，他才意犹未尽地放过了它们。

小丑惊呼一声，那种酥麻疼痒的感觉从胸前一直窜过全身，整个人都跟着颤抖。随着啧啧作响的水声和吮吸声他终于忍不住睁开眼睛，就看见他的alpha玩弄自己乳房还一脸满足地吃奶的样子……他不是不喜欢甜食和奶油吗！怎么这个时候吃得倒很带劲！那些滴落的乳汁还带着自己的温度，落在肚子和腿上格外羞耻，提醒着小丑这是自己产出的东西。

“杰，别吃了，别……”他手脚瘫软，拉扯那头黑发也没有什么力道。

杰森把手指从后穴抽了出来，被充分扩张的湿漉漉的穴口发出咕唧的水声。Omega的身体已经准备好了，他揉捏着他变得更加柔软的臀部，扶起小丑的腰让他跪坐起来，哑着嗓子命令道：“解开我的皮带。你想要我满足你吗？那就自己骑上来。”

小丑抿着嘴微微点头，默默觉得自己吃了好大的亏。只不过出去了一天回来自己就恨不得把整个人都赔上了。他稍稍撤后让他的腹部和杰森的腰之间显出空余，手绕过去解杰森的皮带，费了不少劲儿。他圆滚滚的肚子挡住了视线不说，杰森还一点忙都不帮只顾着捏他的屁股。终于解开的时候小丑松了口气，觉得汗都下来了。

他掏出杰森的阴茎，在手中沉甸甸的灼热的重量，足够让任何一个omega神魂颠倒。小丑舔了舔嘴唇。他的，这是他的。也许……也许这一切都是命远的安排，当他决定要捉住小红鸟的一瞬间一切都已经注定，作为赎罪，他不仅要赔上自己，还要赔上几个孩子。不过，小丑开始觉得这并不是什么亏本买卖了。

他一手从身后把杰森的阴茎引向自己空虚的穴口，一手拉过杰森吻上去，不管之前他们是什么关系，他们拥有怎样的记忆，感受过何种憎恨和痛苦……现在已经不一样了。杰森不会忘记，小丑也不会，但他们可以成就新的，更好的彼此。小丑动情地吻着，在杰森嘴里尝到自己乳汁的甜味……还挺好喝的。

杰森用手扣住小丑的后脑勺，抢回主动权，加深了这个吻，他不知道他的omega正在想什么，但显然他沉浸在温暖而炽热的情感里。他是杰森对家庭匮乏的想象力中所能描绘出的全部。也许还包括他们的孩子。

他握住小丑的腰，阴茎缓慢而坚定地打开湿漉漉的后穴内壁，一口气插到最深处。紧紧结合在一起时，他从喉咙里发出一声喟叹。“你夹得太紧了，放松。”话音刚落，性器就开始在肉穴里抽插，之前挤进去的润滑剂被挤成细小的泡沫顺着腿根流了下来，连带着omega身体分泌出的液体，每次插入都会响起清晰的水声。怀孕的omega身体变得更加敏感，阴茎顶端卡在生殖腔口时omega因为强烈的恐惧而颤抖。

“不行……杰，别……轻点，孩子！”小丑心惊胆战地往上抬着身子，虽然现在是不会影响胎儿的时期但是当粗大的龟头抵在他的子宫口他仍然害怕。大腿的肌肉紧绷着可是使不上劲，只能瞪着水汪汪的眼睛看着往上挺腰的Alpha还揪着他的头发扯。

杰森一边低声叫着小丑的名字安抚omega，一边用手包裹住他高高翘起的性器，用指尖抠弄像坏掉的水龙头一样不断溢出液体的顶端。他低下头，一连串吻落在脖颈上，他咬了一口信息素腺体，没有用力，牙齿甚至没有刺破脆弱的表皮，但他喜欢omega身上有他的气味的感觉。他用唇舌在上面吮吸出一片红痕。然后是漂亮的锁骨、胸膛，再到omega高高挺起的孕肚。

小丑尖叫出声，一边摇着头一边浑身发颤，眼泪都被逼了出来。他全身都泛着红，成了个熟透的水蜜桃。通红的阴茎在几下把玩里带来的快感与alpha的牙啃咬在他腺体上的感觉，一通把他推上顶峰。喷洒出来的精液全洒在了鼓起的肚皮上。Omega整个人都软下来，哼哼着诉说自己累了，可是他又不敢往前倒去靠杰森怕压倒自己的腹部。

杰森及时扶住了他，用手托起他的腰，给了小丑一个支撑点。这个姿势让他们之间的距离更近了，炙热的皮肤紧紧贴在一起。他好奇他是否能听见肚子里那个小婴儿的心跳，那意味着一个活生生的小生命。他对这件事仍然感到不可思议——红头罩有那么一段时间夺去过很多人渣的性命，但可从没想过有一天他能把一个新生命带到世界上。

“哦！”小丑睁大眼，“杰杰，小南瓜踢我……！”Omega从那一下的疼痛中缓过来，后知后觉地发现杰森正一脸复杂地捂着鼻子……？

“你说错了，是那只小南瓜踢‘我’。”杰森摸了摸鼻尖，当然了，那对他来说不怎么痛，即使被碰到的是最脆弱的鼻子，但奇妙的触感是确确实实的。“它觉得我打扰到它了吗？还是因为——”他忍不住说了句俏皮话，因为等待omega从高潮中缓过来而一直保持静止的性器突然向前顶了一下，“它觉得我在敲它家的门，嗯？”

“哈哈哈哈——哦！”小丑被顶得惊叫一声之后就继续乐不可支了。“一定是被你吵醒，不开心了，谁让你一个劲儿顶它脑袋瓜哈哈哈——”他一边被操得呜咽一边笑，还不忘亲了亲Alpha被小南瓜踹了一脚的鼻子。他欣赏生活中发生的喜剧！尤其是涉及到身边人的那种……

等Alpha的阴茎结张开将他结住，小丑整只丑已经迷迷糊糊半梦半醒了。他捏了捏杰森的脸颊，拉着他的手按在自己的肚皮上：“它一定……讨厌你了，你不但吵醒它还要抢它的粮食。坏爸比。”他的绿眼睛笑得眯起，眼圈还红着，一只刚刚经过浇灌的孕育果实的雌蕊。

“那就让它出来再报复我吧。”杰森耸了耸肩，露出一个满不在乎的表情，但他的手掌却在omega的孕肚上温柔地抚摸，感受着另一个微弱但清晰存在的心跳。他把眼睛都睁不开的小丑抱了起来。

“现在抱你的omega去洗澡。”小丑打了个哈欠。“然后抱着他睡觉，我的小老公。”

杰森看着整个人往他怀里蜷的omega，深蓝色的双眼忍不住弯成了舒展的弧度，在他自己反应过来前，他已经低下头在小丑的额头上落下一个吻，低声说：“遵命，我的小丑王子。”


End file.
